


Breaking the Ice

by Hiddendemon666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a hockey player, and Loki is an ice skater....and they happen to share the same practice rink. When some of Thor's teammates don't approve of Loki, things get dicey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His skates cut fresh groves into the ice as he gained speed, the soft rhythm of a song playing in the empty rink, echoing its beats in time to the skater’s feet. He spun, once, twice, and then gracefully glided into another loop, carving his routine into the frozen glass.  
Loki’s mind was at one with the song, his breath barely past it’s normal rate as his body moved with the music, frost flying as he neared the final seconds. The song was near its close, and he prepared his body and mind for the final leap.  
The last chord hung in the air as Loki’s skates left the ice. His body twirled in the air for the span of a heartbeat, and a rare smile crossed his face as his body spun, first one skate slamming into the landing, and then the second.  
He’d done it, he’d landed it, and someone was watching. His heart skipped a beat in surprise, and his skate caught in a track, and he felt himself stumble as the song went to static, the music done. With a startled cry, he hit the ice hard, falling for the first time in almost three weeks since he’d started this new routine.  
Furious, he stood, his smarting backside adding to his anger as he glided over to the observer. “This is a private session. No one is supposed to even be in this room!”  
The blond, dressed in hockey gear, shrugged. “I didn’t see a sign with your name on it. Plus, practice starts in half an hour.”  
Seething, Loki pointed to the door. “Out. The rink is mine for another twenty minutes.” He cocked an eyebrow at the other, sizing him up. “Go and play with your stick in the parking lot. I have a medal to win.” He spat, turning on his heal with a spray of frost. He clicked a button on his sleeve, to start the cd player again. He closed his eyes and did a few laps around to clear his head, breathing out slow as the song started once more.  
His eyebrow pulsed in annoyance. His unwanted guest was still around.  
“Wouldn’t a medalist be able to afford his own, private rink?” Thor questioned, leaning on the side of the enclosure, watching. He’d never been a fan of figure skating….or met a man who did it. He was intrigued.  
Clenching his palms, Loki paused the cd, and started it over, ignoring the other. He wasn’t a winner yet, that was why he had to practice, and there were be bigger distractions at the Olympics, so he closed his eyes, and forced himself to skate.  
This time, he was able to block out the other presence in the room. Again, he let his body flow with the music, his skates curving, the soft sound of the blades sheering through ice dulled by the song that echoed around him. His body wove with the words, and his mind soared with every jump and leap. His body was one with the ice, caressing it and carving it to his whim.  
Loki’s breath came faster as the last lines began. His body tensed, and his legs moved, pushing him to greater speeds, his blades digging into the ice as he leapt into the air, letting the words lift his body…and he touched down, soaring backwards into a perfect landing as the music ended…and then he allowed himself to let out the breath he had been holding.  
Perfection.  
Thor had been silently watching, in equal parts curiosity and awe. It was so different from hockey…fighting a blush, he found that he had been watching too closely. The fabric of a skater’s uniform was much different than his own.  
With a satisfied smirk, Loki turned and went to gather his things. His long graceful legs arched as he bent over to take off his skates, not even breathing hard after his furious practice session. He was turning to go upstairs and get his cd, when Thor stopped him.  
“Does it hurt when you fall?” Thor questioned curiously. “You do not wear any padding.”  
Loki snorted. “I don’t fall. This isn’t some idiot sport where the point is to ram into each other until no one has the brains to hit a puck.”  
“You fell not ten minutes ago.” Thor responded bluntly.  
Shoulder’s hunched, Loki snarled. “Because someone came in without permission.” He spat, storming upstairs to retrieve his cd as a Zamboni slid onto the ice to clean it for the hockey team.  
Thor let the other storm off as he began to gather his own gear together for his practice, lost in thought. He waited until Loki came down, and he gave the other a smile. “Whatever you’re going for, I’m sure you’ll get it.”  
“Of course I will. Don’t be stupid.” Loki commented, his skates over his shoulder as he grabbed his things and headed outside.


	2. Second

As he practiced, Thor was distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Loki’s body moved on the ice. So graceful…and different from what he did for a living. Which made him think about other things. As far as he knew, being a professional figure skater wasn’t a job…which lead him to miss a shot, and get elbowed in the side by a team mate.  
“Come on Thor, get your head in the game!” Shaking it off, Thor grinned and pushed the skater out of his mind, and focused on his shots. 

In fact, skating for Loki was not a full time job. He had worked hard to get endorsements and sponsors, but it wasn’t enough. Sighing, he put his skates away in his studio flat and got dressed for his part time job. He straightened the bow tie on his neck and headed out.   
His back side was still throbbing, and he angrily thought of the man who had caused it as he drove. The anger still hadn’t faded as he got to work and began to take orders.   
Working for a restaurant as a waiter was good money on the side, and he usually got free food to take home. Good food. The place was exclusive, and it also gave him a chance to talk up potential sponsors when he spotted them. However, he was tired after a long day of practice, and he had to be up early in the morning, so he smiled and made the best of his job before going home to crash in his apartment. 

Meanwhile, as soon as Thor got home and did his laundry, he was laying on his bed, the images of the skater running through his mind. The way his body moved on the ice…the way those pants clung to his body…Thor found himself blushing in the dark. How was he going to practice if all he could think about was Loki? He groaned and rolled over, hugging his pillow tightly. He’d have to find a way to get that man out of his head…  
So the next day, he got up early even though he didn’t have practice. He called into the rink to ask some questions. “Does anyone have it booked for today?” He asked quietly, his fingers drumming on the counter top. “Okay….thank you.” Thor said softly with a smile, and hung up. The skater had it booked at the same time for the next two weeks solid…shaking his head, he grabbed his coat and his car keys, putting on his jersey. 

Coffee in hand, scarf around his neck, Loki staggered into the rink, yawning. The cold air helped clear his head, and he felt nervous. The qualifying rounds for the Olympics were in just a month, and he still had some things to work out. His posture still wasn’t quite right, and he had found out he had to work in a third jump. He sighed, ready for a long day. His coach wasn’t even here for the next three days because of a wedding, so he was on his own. He was trying to figure out if he should try and work in the jump now, or wait for her to come in later.   
He was lost in thought as he put on his skates and finished his coffee. He yawned as he stepped onto the ice, ready to start his four hour work out. With ease he slipped into his warm ups, yawning and stretching as he lazily glided over the ice. In fact, he hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t alone. 

Thor had gotten his breakfast, and was quietly watching from upstairs, half hiding. He was just…fascinated. He’d never seen anything like it. The warm ups were completely different…and not having a team to work with was new to him.   
He silently ate, watching as Loki finally warmed up and started to work on his routine. Thor didn’t have anything else to do anyway. He was a paid athlete for his hockey team, the Minnesota Hammers. His team had just started their games, and hadn’t lost yet. So in his down time, he usually played video games or partied with friends, but not today.   
The blond told himself that instead of watching Loki’s ass, he was there to learn more about skating. He settled back, slowly watching Loki go through the same routine over and over and over. Thor couldn’t see a difference, and in his head, he made up words to the song, until he finally watched Loki skate off the ice for a break. 

“Don’t you get bored?” Thor asked quietly from the stairs.   
Breathing hard, Loki jerked in surprise, spilling water on himself. He whirled around. “How long have you been watching?” He nearly growled.   
Thor shrugged, a little embarrassed. “I just…I like watching you skate.” He said quietly.   
That caught Loki off guard. “You skate too.” He managed as a cover, grabbing a towel to dry off his forehead.   
“Yea…but not like you do.” Thor muttered, climbing down the stairs to get closer. “And not to music.”   
Loki backed up a step, and nearly tripped over the bench. Saving himself, he managed to pretend as if he was sitting, and set his cup down. “Well, a little culture never hurt anyone.” He commented, undoing his skates and starting to rub his ankles. He wasn’t taking any chances, and was giving his body plenty of breaks as well. No sense in pulling a muscle this late in the game.   
Thor slid next to Loki, watching him. He reached over and grabbed a skate, looking over the blade curiously. “They’re thicker….and longer.” Thor commented, gently running his finger over the razor sharp tip.   
“Size isn’t everything.” Loki snorted, relaxing a little as his fingers worked against his calves now, massaging the muscles.   
“So what are you training for exactly?” Thor asked curiously as his hands moved over the skate, inspecting it. “And don’t you get tired of the same song? Doing the same thing over and over?”   
Loki plucked his skate from Thor’s fingers, sliding it back onto his foot. “The Olympics. It has to be perfect. I have to work in another jump, and my coach isn’t here for the next three days.” He commented, his thin fingers making quick work of the laces.   
Thor watched. “Yea…but if you do the same thing over and over, you’ll just over work it and get messed up.” Thor said gently. He smiled. “You ever just…cut loose? Freelance a little?”   
“Not really.” The black haired male stated as he stood, his skates back on.   
“Well you’re gonna try it today!” Thor said happily, grabbing his ipod and running upstairs to plug it in.   
“Hey, you can’t do that!” Loki protested, unable to go up the stairs with his skates on because he didn’t want to take the edge off.   
“Oh relax!” Thor yelled down as a rock song started to play. Thor bounded down the stairs, and threw on his skates while Loki reached for his cell phone.  
“This is stupid. I will call the manager. I paid to have this space for four hours, and I won’t have you just barging in and-HEY!”   
Loki’s rant was cut short as Thor grabbed his wrist and yanked him onto the ice. “Come on, live a little!” Thor laughed. “This is how we relax after practice.” The blond said happily, dancing on his skates and doing large laps around Loki, who was glaring at his phone, which was on the floor outside the rink. He growled at Thor as the other danced around him, and he couldn’t stop a smirk at how ridiculous the other male looked.   
“You call that dancing?” Loki smirked and waited for a moment, as the chorus started, and he began to skate. His hips moved to the music, and he took a moment to get lost in it. Instead of dancing like Thor was, Loki skated. His body rocked and his skates slashed against the ice, frost spraying against his legs as he jumped into the air, and landed a triple axel. He finished with a dramatic hand flare, his spine bowed, his head thrown back. He took a moment to catch his breath, and he smiled, flipping his hair to the side.   
“That is how you dance.” Loki said with a shoulder shrug and a smirk. “Not that…shuffling you do.”   
Thor had paused to watch, and he found himself blushing again. “How do you do that?” He asked bluntly, in awe, his stomach fluttering.  
Loki shrugged. “Well, when you train you’re whole life for something.” He said with a smirk, and turned on his heal, skating off. “Now take your ipod and leave.”   
The blond watched the other skate off…and he followed him. He skated slowly, watching the other.   
Loki turned and looked over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”   
Catching up to the other, Thor slowly grabbed the black haired male’s shoulder. “I don’t know.” He whispered, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Loki’s.   
Blinking in surprise, Loki was as frozen as the ice he stood on. His lips half parted in surprise as he was rooted to the spot by Thor’s action.   
Not getting resistance, Thor’s hand slid up and softly grabbed a fistful of Loki’s black hair, taking the other’s soft gasp as an invitation. His body pressed against the others, and they drifted to the edge of the rink, Loki’s back pressed against the glass.   
As soon as he felt tongue, Loki’s eyes opened wider. He let out a noise and pushed against Thor’s chest, jerking his head to the side, his cheeks flushed. He took a shuddering breath and fought to skate away, his body trapped by Thor’s. “That….it’s not….you…” He sputtered, speechless.   
Thor’s own face was a little pink, and he took Loki’s hands that were pushing against his chest. “What?” He asked softly.   
Wrenching his hands free, Loki managed to escape. “You’re wasting my time.” He had recovered a little bit, and he took off his skates, storming out and leaving his cd, shaken. He’d wasted a whole day of practice time.   
Thor was left standing on the ice, confused…but oddly pleased. With a small smirk on his face, he did a couple of slow laps around the rink, and by the time he finished, his smile had turned into a full blown grin.


	3. Third

Work for Loki that night passed in a blur, and as he fell onto his bed, exhausted, his fingers lightly brushed his lips, and he frowned, flipping over and burrowing against the pillow. Stupid. It was stupid. He had to focus. His coach would be back in two days, and if she found him slacking, he’d be in trouble. 

For the next two days, Loki showed up to practice, and Thor showed up to watch. Loki refused to speak to Thor, and kept his eyes down as he got lost in his work, but he fell more than once, and just wound up frustrated.   
Thor silently watched the other fondly, a small smirk on his face every time Loki fell. He did feel bad the other couldn’t land it…but the fact that he was the reason the other was distracted made him happy. As the clock hit four, Thor went downstairs to intercept the other, a small piece of paper in his hand.   
“Hey…if you’re ever curious…here’s a season pass to my games.” He said softly, forcing it into Loki’s hand, before going to get ready for his own practice.   
Loki had been ready to give Thor a piece of his mind, but before he could comment, Thor was already gone. With a scowl, he looked down at the ticket, and crumpled it in his hand, holding it over the trash can….but he didn’t let go. With a sigh of frustration, he put it in his pocket and stormed out, popping some pain pills because his knees and hips hurt. He’d fallen five times over the past two days, and it was taking its toll.   
He went back home and took a long shower, letting the warmth seep back into his body. He washed his black hair slowly, wondering how pissed his coach was gonna be tomorrow. He let out a groan and drowned his worries in the shower, and passed out, the crumpled season ticket on his dresser. 

For Thor, the next week passed in a blur. It was a huge game with a big rival, and he couldn’t stop himself from scanning the audience for Loki before the game started, but as soon as they went a point down, he dove back into the game, his mind clear, but disappointed. He hadn’t been able to watch Loki because their practices had been bumped up to twice a day. 

For Loki, the next week was hell. His coach did not let him off lightly for his slacking off. Instead of working on his routine, for the first two hours, she had him running through jumps and spins, over and over until his head was spinning. Combinations and triple and double axels until he was sweating on the ice. When he was finally allowed a break, he was panting hard and chugging his water bottle. His coach had successfully driven all thoughts of Thor out of his head as he pushed himself back onto the ice for another two hours.   
That night, he had to drag himself to work, exhausted but happy to be back on track. He fell into his waiter routine, thinking only of his bed and how many hours it would be until he could be there.   
Thor’s team had won their first round of finals, and to celebrate, his coach was taking them out to eat. Not just pizza and beer, but a nice, suit and tie kind of place. All of the boys dressed up and laughed at each other, getting settled in.   
Eagerly going over the extensive menu, Thor only had eyes for his meal choices until their waiter showed up. His eyes widened, but he said nothing as Loki came over with as soft smile.   
“Good evening, welcome to Fahrenheit, can I start you out with drinks?” He asked politely as Thor’s jaw nearly hit the table.   
Why was Loki working at a restaurant? Thor didn’t understand. He made a living off of skating, so why didn’t the other? Or was this some kind of hobby? He quietly ordered water to start with, his blue eyes rising to meet green ones.   
For a moment, Loki’s eyes narrowed, and his hands gripped his pad of paper tightly, then he forced himself to relax, and move onto the next team player, and heading back to get the drinks.   
One of his team mates nudged Thor. “Isn’t that the queer that rents the rink before us?” He asked with a half grin.   
Thor shrugged as if he didn’t know, reading the menu over again, his mind racing. Could it be…that figure skating didn’t pay as well? He slid out his phone to check as they waited.   
As Loki got to the kitchen, he groaned. He didn’t need this tonight. He didn’t want to deal with it. He went back into the walk-in, the coldest part of the restaurant to calm himself down. He counted to thirty and forced himself to walk back out with drinks and a smile.   
Thor’s teammates were getting rowdy as Loki came back, pumped up on their victory and excited for a free meal from their coach. Thor pretended to be texting, a bit ashamed as he heard a few of them chuckling.   
“Look at that. An ass like a woman.”   
“I bet he’s wearing his tights on under there.”   
“What kind of fag ice skates?”   
Loki’s keen sense of hearing took it all in, and he glared at Thor, thinking the other had said something. This wasn’t the usual kind of rabble he had to deal with in a place this expensive, but he held his tongue. He worked for tips after all.   
The skater was able to get through the meal without too much trouble, but as he was re-filling drinks, one of Thor’s team mates decided to act out. He put his hands in his lap, and tugged at the table cloth as Loki was refiling his cup, causing the glass to tip over.   
Loki’s eyes widened, and he reached for the falling glass, horror written all over his face, but he was too slow, his other hand holding the pitcher as water flowed over the table and the whole team went quiet.   
“I…I’m so sorry. I’ll have this cleaned up immediately-“Look what you did fag! You spilled my water and got my pants wet!” The team mate seethed, causing a scene.   
Loki was going pale as other diners started to look at him. “Please sir, calm down. I will do everything in my power to make up for this, if you would please just be quiet-“ He begged, taking the towel from his waist and stopping the water from dripping farther.   
“Now you’re trying to touch my cock!” The team mate nearly screamed, standing and getting everyone’s attention. “Where is your manager?!”   
Loki left the towel on the table, his heart sinking as he watched his manager stride over, calmly taking the man’s shoulder. “Sir, I’m very sorry for the accident, why don’t we talk about this privately? You are offending my other customers.” He said softly with a smile. “It’s only a little spilled water.”   
Scowling, the team mate pulled his phone out of his pocket. An expensive one. “This waiter and his water broke my phone.”   
Loki was rooted to the spot, his hands trembling. He couldn’t lose this job. He couldn’t afford to replace that phone. “Sir please…it was an accident. I didn’t mean…I’ll replace his phone…” He whispered. That much money for a phone meant he couldn’t pay his bills this month. He couldn’t give up his coach or his rink time, so it had to be something personal. And he couldn’t expect a tip from this table.   
Quietly, the manager managed to pull the smirking team mate away for compensation, and Loki was left to serve the rest of the team their dessert, being very quiet. He didn’t know if he would have his job after tonight, and his hands trembled more than once as he fought to finish his shift. As soon as the team was done eating, Loki watched, horrified as his manager motioned him into his office. With a sinking heart, he walked down the hallway, dread filling his body. He’d have to find another job….the was no way he could get one that paid as well as this. His mind raced as he slowly stepped into the manager’s office, his head down.   
Thor had been horrified, and he hissed at his team mate. “Why did you do that?” He questioned darkly, not even wanting to finish his food.   
The team mate shrugged. “I need a new phone, mine was starting to act up. Plus, little fags like that have no place skating on our ice.” He said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair. “Plus, thanks to me, we got a huge discount.   
Thor’s hand clenched on his fork. “You make more per game than that man probably makes here in a month. You can afford a new phone!” Thor nearly yelled, losing his temper. Unwilling to cause his team further embarrassment, Thor stood and walked outside to clear his head. “What an asshole.” He whispered, rubbing his temples. He hoped Loki didn’t lose his job…but it made him realize that perhaps Loki was so tense because he was struggling finically.   
He knew it wasn’t cheap to rent the ring out for weeks at a time, and he knew that skates and hockey equipment weren’t cheap…so figure skating must be about the same…and to live off of tips…Thor turned to go back inside. He would make sure that Loki kept his job. His team mate was an idiot.   
As he was heading back in, he heard a few muffled sounds. Curious, he followed the noise, fearing the worst.   
Loki was behind the restaurant, his car keys in his hand. He was shaking, his last paycheck gone to replace the man’s phone. He wouldn’t be able to pay rent now. He still had the rink, and his coach…..but in three days, he’d be homeless. He had to find a job. He let out a harsh noise, not quite a cry as he fumbled to get the key in the lock of his car. He’d have to go out and search tonight. There wasn’t time to sleep.   
He was so distraught that he didn’t notice Thor until the other had his hand on his shoulder. He jerked around, his eyes watering, but not spilling over. “WHAT?!” He spat.  
Thor was taken aback, and he moved his hand. “I just…wanted to see if you were okay…”   
“DO I LOOK OKAY?” Loki screamed, trembling. “Because of that idiot, I don’t have a JOB ANYMORE!” He slumped against the car, just…overwhelmed. His hands went to his head, and he shuddered, fighting off tears. He could feel his dream slipping away from him…and only a few days away. 10, to be exact. He couldn’t not eat for ten days. He would need new blades for his skates before the try outs…panic started to overwhelm him.   
Slowly, Thor reached out, and when Loki didn’t pull away, he hugged the figure skater tightly. “Shh….shh…” He whispered, cradling the other like a younger brother. “It’s gonna be okay.”   
“…….no, it’s not.” Loki choked out, wanting to tell Thor, but unable. “I….I live paycheck to paycheck….” He whispered weakly.   
Realization hit Thor like a thunderbolt, and he looked down at the smaller male. “……….come live with me.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. “Just until you can get back on your feet. You don’t need this kind of weight on your shoulders before the Olympics.” He said softly, spitting the words out as quickly as he could.   
Loki was quiet for a long time, and he finally looked up at Thor. His pride screamed that he couldn’t do this…that he wouldn’t….but he would do anything for his dream. In three days, he could find a new job. He just nodded weakly, his arms going around Thor and hugging him tightly, not saying a word.   
“Come on. Let’s drive over and get your things.” Thor whispered, gently rubbing the other’s back. He let go of the other and went to get his car, following Loki home.


	4. Fourth

In the car, Thor’s mind was racing. What had he done? Inviting a stranger to live with him? It was what any good friend would do…but they weren’t even friends really. He had plenty of room at his place, but it would be odd having a stranger in the house…especially one so…vulnerable. Instead, he focused on where they were going, and he felt his stomach clench as they drove deeper into the night. It was only about a twenty minute drive, but Thor felt worried. This really wasn’t the best place in town…he hadn’t realize how much Loki meant it when he said he was living pay check to pay check.   
Loki was just trying to keep his eyes on the road. He was exhausted, and just wanted to sleep. He called his coach on the way home, telling her he needed a day. Just a day to get moved and recover, as much as it killed him to take a day off from practice with the deadline so close, he knew he had too.   
Slowly, he got out of the car and walked up to his apartment, not looking at Thor as he put the key in the lock, and went inside to start packing.   
Thor followed cautiously, staring around as he got inside. It was small…all of it was one room, the kitchen took up about a quarter of the space, and there was a futon in the middle along with a dresser and a night stand. Two doors led off, one of which was a bathroom, and the other a closet. There was no real decoration in the place.   
“It should all fit in your car.” Loki said bluntly. “Most of my skating gear is at the rink anyway.” He was trying to keep himself together as he packed, and in less than an hour, he was done.   
“What about your…furniture?” Thor questioned, looking at the futon and the dresser. Loki had his stuff in four boxes and two suit cases.   
“It won’t fit.” He said simply. “It’ll still be here in three days, so if I need it that badly, I’ll come back for it.” He didn’t look at Thor. He just started carrying things to his car without another word.   
Thor helped, taking boxes and packing them into his car until they were ready to go. It didn’t take long, and despite himself, Thor began to feel bad for Loki.   
With a last look, Loki closed the door to his empty studio apartment, and let out a shaky breath. Ten days…  
Thor gently got into his car, looking in the rear view to make sure Loki was following him. It was almost an hour to get back to his apartment, and his worried blue eyes kept checking his mirrors. As soon as they were there, Thor grabbed the suitcases and a box, and hurried upstairs. He could tell Loki was exhausted, a wreck from today…and who wouldn’t be? Guilt from his team mate drove Thor to get all of the boxes inside in almost one trip.   
Loki was just going through the motions. He robotically carried his few possessions up to Thor’s place. He found his sleeping clothes and staggered into the bathroom….and didn’t come back out.   
For the first few minutes, Thor stacked all of the boxes in a corner of his living room, not sure what else to do with them. He had a couch, and he dug out some spare blankets and a couple of pillows from his bed.   
After about half an hour, Thor had to pee. He went over, and knocked softly on the door. “Loki?” He called quietly. He didn’t hear any water running…so the other couldn’t be in the shower. He called out again, with no answer. Worriedly, he twisted the door knob, relieved to find it was unlocked. (Loki’s apartment bathroom had no locking door, so he’d never fallen into the habit.)  
Thor opened the door slowly, half hiding his eyes in case the other wasn’t decent…and he saw the other on the floor. “Loki!” He cried out, worried.   
The figure skater was slumped on the floor, curled up in a ball next to the heat vent, dead asleep. A hairbrush was on the floor by him, and Thor could only stare, his eyes softening. “……..” He gently eased the door open farther, and bent down, scooping Loki up into his arms.   
Simply too tired to even notice, Loki’s eyes never even opened. He mumbled something in his sleep as Thor carried him to the couch.   
Overwhelmed by how vulnerable the man in his hands was, Thor eased the other onto the couch, staring. His large hands pulled a blanket over the black haired male, and then his fingers softly brushed Loki’s half brushed hair back behind his ear.   
The other looked worried, even in his sleep. Thor chuckled lightly, and kissed Loki’s forehead. His lips lingered for a moment, and he pulled away, lost in thought. A few days ago, this man had seduced him on ice…and now here he was, sleeping on his couch.   
Thor smiled and tucked the blanket under Loki’s feet, and got up, turning off the main light, but leaving the bathroom light on, with the door cracked since Loki was in a strange place. His bare feet padded silently across the carpet as he walked back to his room, his head spinning, and his heart fluttering. So much had changed so fast….and who knew what tomorrow would bring?


	5. Fifth

A lone sunbeam snuck across the floor of Thor’s apartment, and it slowly worked its way up to Loki’s face, resting across his eye lids. With a groan, Loki flipped over, pulling a pillow over his face. Then suddenly, he jerked awake. This wasn’t his couch.   
He sat up, the blanket falling to his waist. He didn’t know where he was. This wasn’t his apartment. He fumbled for his phone, his alarm silenced. It was past ten, he was late….  
“Morning!” A voice called out, and Loki jerked in shock, dropping his phone as his head whipped around.   
Thor was in the kitchen cooking, and he smiled shyly at the other. “Sleep well?”   
It took Loki a minute to remember what had happened the night before, and he groaned softly, rubbing at his eyes. “……no.” He mumbled out. He had taken the day off from skating...because he’d lost his job. He’d moved in with Thor…He ran his hands through his thick black hair, his head spinning. He had to get dressed…go job hunting…”I need your wifi name and password.” He let out, rolling off the couch, his bare feet digging into the carpet, and that gave him pause. His old apartment only had tile floor…  
Thor blinked. “What you need to do is eat.” He commented, sliding waffles and bacon onto the table, grabbing orange juice.   
Loki stood, going to his boxes and digging out his laptop, and plugging it in. “I don’t have time.” He said quietly, determined. “Not all of us are millionaire hockey players who can just shit money for new skates, plane tickets and rink time.” He half snarled, flicking his hair back angrily.   
For a moment, Thor was quiet, and he loaded up a plate. He went over, shut Loki’s laptop with his foot, and leaned down. “I’m not a millionaire. I’m a friend, and if you don’t eat, then your body will grow weak, and if you can’t afford to have any more problems. Your additions are in what, 10 days?” Thor questioned with a raised eyebrow. He was an athlete too, and he took care of his body.   
“……nine.” Loki grumbled, grabbing the plate, knowing Thor was right.   
“Breakfast first, job hunting later.” Thor commanded, taking the laptop and bringing the other orange juice.   
Loki scowled, but ate. After he finished his meal, he retreated into the bathroom to get dressed.   
The black haired male was surprised at the space of Thor’s apartment. It was so much bigger than his…he could actually move around in this bathroom. Shrugging out of his pajamas, he stepped into the shower, closing his eyes. As the warm water poured over, his body, he realized that this was also a bath tub.   
His body was still sore…and it had been a very long 24 hours for him. With his foot, he pushed the drain closed, and let the water start to fill up the tub. He curiously looked over all the bottles of shampoo Thor had in awe. At his home, Loki used a two in one conditioner and shampoo, but Thor had at least six different types. Curiously, his deft fingers picked a bottle, and went to work. Plus, he’d left his own in the boxes in the living room.   
Loki began to relax as the tub started to fill, and he was surprised to find bubble bath. Taking advantage of the sudden luxury in his life, he poured a capful into the water. The tub was filling fast, so Loki turned off the shower and let the tub fill with water and bubbles, and he sank down into the hot water with a low moan.   
He couldn’t remember the last time he had a bath. His head leaned back against the rim of the tub, his long black hair clinging to his neck and shoulders, disheveled from the washing. His nipples were just under the water, and he let his body relax. The warm suds floated against his body, hiding everything but his shoulders and face. He closed his eyes, slowly, slumping down a bit more, letting the bubbles touch his chin.   
He felt so calm in this moment…his hands rested on his thighs, and he let out a soft breath. He was almost completely relaxed…his fingertips drifted against his groin, and he sighed softly. Slowly, he traced his hands up to cup himself, breathing out. His fingers slid over his organ, feeling himself harden against his hand. With a silent moan, he turned his head, letting his hands move a bit faster, but not enough to disturb the bubbles on top.   
Eagerly, Loki’s hand stroked up and down in the hot water, pumping himself. His finger moved, sliding against his slit, loving the feeling of the water on his skin, how easily his hands moved. It was a new experience to him, and he was enjoying every second of it.   
“Loki? Are you okay?” Thor called in, knocking on the door.   
Nearly jumping out of the water, Loki made a noise, sliding further into the water, hiding. “Y-yes, I’m fine!” He yelled, his voice shaking with shock.   
Thor leaned against the door, listening. He blinked in surprise as the door knob turned in his hand. Loki had forgotten to lock the door again. He watched as his hand moved on his own, pushing the door open.   
“THOR!” Loki yelled, turning on his side, hiding against the tub and the bubbles. “What the hell are you doing?!” His voice cracked as he yelled, his free hand reaching up to yank the shower curtain back into place.   
The blond haired male blushed, frozen to the spot as he caught part of Loki’s body hiding in the bubbles, the other’s shocked green eyes peering over the edge of his tub. “I…..needed to brush my teeth.” He nearly stuttered, jerking himself towards the sink with an effort…his eyes going to the mirror.   
Blushing hard, Loki was hiding behind the curtain, his naked body clothed only in rapidly popping bubbles. “You couldn’t WAIT?! “ He yelled out, his face red. He was breathing hard, a prisoner in the bath tub.   
Thor shrugged, his own face a bit pink. “I…force of habit.” He said quietly, turning on the water like he was brushing his teeth, while his eyes caught a sliver of Loki’s body, hiding behind the curtain. He drug it out for as long as he could, and then shut the water off. “Sorry.” He said quietly, and left, shutting the door, his heart beating quickly.   
Panting, Loki was still for a good two minutes, before he yanked the curtain back and grabbed the towel, drying himself, still flustered…half because of Thor, and half because of his aching nut sack.


	6. Sixth

An hour later, both men had settled. Loki was on his laptop, furiously searching and getting frustrated. His fingers raked through his hair in anger. He had very little experience with work. He sat back and took another sip from his Giant’s mug, trying to calm down.   
Thor was on his laptop as well, going over his tape from the last game. He looked up in surprise. Both men had been ignoring each other, but now Thor was stealing glances over his computer. “A Giant’s mug? Really?” He asked bluntly. Those were his biggest rivals…   
Loki looked up. “This?” He asked as he raised his mug, and he chuckled. “Just because you don’t watch ice skating doesn’t mean that I don’t watch hockey.” He commented, setting it down and getting back to work.   
The blond scowled, and shifted his laptop to the table. “I have…a proposition for you.” He said calmly. “Even though you support my rivals.” Thor added blankly, suddenly feeling shy.   
“I’m listening.” Loki commented, still scrolling through job postings.   
“Until you qualify for the Olympics…why don’t you let me….support you.” He said in halting tones, knowing this was kind of a big move.   
Loki’s fingers froze on the track pad, and he gave Thor his full attention. “No.” He stated, folding up his laptop. He stood, gathering his boxes and suitcases. “I am not a charity case!” He growled, sliding his things towards the door.   
Thor stood, reaching for the other and grabbing his shoulders. “Why won’t you let me help you?” He asked, wrenching the other around to face him.  
The green eyed male jerked, trying to get away. “I don’t need your help!”   
“Yes, you do!” Thor yelled, shoving the other onto the couch, pinning him there. “It’s not weak to admit you need help!” He used his body weight to stop Loki struggling, grabbing the other’s face. “Look at me, listen to me! Someone once helped me achieve my dream, now let me help you get to yours!”   
Gasping as the other’s heavier body held him down, Loki had no choice but to listen. He finally stopped struggling and was quiet for a while, closing his eyes. “……no one’s ever been there to help me.” He whispered bitterly.   
Sensing there was more to this than Loki wanted to admit, Thor let up a little, and slowly stroked the sides of Loki’s face. “Then let me.” He said softly. “Let me help you, just this little…..” He broke off, leaning forward a bit, his face against Loki’s ear. “…..is that my shampoo?”   
Loki blushed softly, trying to sink down against the couch. “Uh…yes. Mine was out here…” He fumbled for words, Thor’s breath warm on his neck. He swallowed hard, fighting back a shiver. “Could you move?” He asked bluntly, unable to get out from the heavier male.   
“Hm? Why?” Thor questioned for a moment, still breathing the other in. Loki smelled like him now…and his lips were so close he could nearly taste the other male’s clean skin. His fingers slowly traced the outline of Loki’s jaw.   
His hands clenching against the couch, Loki was frozen. His eyes closed as Thor’s breath whispered over his ear lobe. He let out a weak noise that caught in his throat, and he blushed a little bit more. “…please move.”   
Thor’s fingers moved, sliding back to cup Loki’s head as his lips brushed against the others ear lobe. “…I don’t want to.” He said softly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies together.   
“Nh!” Loki jerked a bit, biting his lip. His body tensed and he struggled, fighting the tremor that ran through his body. “T-Thor…” He meant to demand the other let him go, but it came out quietly in a soft gasp.   
Encouraged, Thor leaned forward, his lips moving, kissing against the sensitive skin of Loki’s neck. He nibbled lightly and sucked gently, his fingers on the other side of Loki’s face, stroking the others jaw.   
“Ahn!” Against his will, Loki’s head tilted back, and his eyes closed. His body began to relax, and his hands unclenched. Heat was traveling over his body, and his hips shifted a bit on the couch.   
Thor’s tongue licked against clean skin, tasting the other. His teeth gently pulled at an ear lobe, and he was rewarded with another soft cry. He felt Loki’s hands pushing against his chest, and something against his thigh. He chuckled into Loki’s ear, sucking a bit harder.   
Loki’s jade green eyes flashed open, and he blushed hard, managing to wiggle away, slipping off the couch and grabbing his coat, dashing to the door before Thor could comment on his erection.   
The blond haired male found himself face first in his own couch, and by the time he looked up, Loki was out the door. He smiled and got up, noticing Loki had left his cell phone, and that only made him smile wider.   
His breath frosting in the air, Loki had wrapped his coat tightly around his body, his head spinning. His neck still tingled from where Thor had sucked on it, and he blushed once more, yanking his scarf up to cover his face. What was wrong with him?   
Despite needing a day off, Loki wanted to skate. He needed to clear his head. He went to his car and drove with the radio off. He practically ran into the rink and grabbed his skates. It would only be his for about two hours, but that was all he needed. His fingers flew over the laces, and he let out a breath as he stepped onto the ice.   
He skated around in large circles, just letting his feet and legs move and carry him. It was like he was flying. His hands stayed in his pockets and he just looped around in ovals, his breathing slowing. His body wasn’t hurting anymore, and with a sudden burst, he flew around the rink, his blades cutting deeper as he went faster, his breath quickening.   
His hands came out of his pockets, and his scarf streamed out behind him. He began to breathe hard as he dashed around the rink, and without warning, he leapt into the air, his arms spinning, his legs whirling.   
Over and over he threw himself into jumps and spins, his coat flapping. With eager fingers, he ripped the coat open, getting hot. His skates slashed and carved the ice as he let out a scream, pushing himself from a dead stop to as fast as he could push himself, not stopping. His hands slammed into the edge of the rink as he managed to not slam his face into the glass, and exhausted, he let himself fall to the ice, breathing hard, his breath steaming in the frigid air.   
He lay on the frozen ground, catching his breath, his heart pounding. He closed his eyes, and finally let himself think. He didn’t know what had happened, or why…but maybe he should let Thor take care of him for 9 days…it would be so much less stress…more rest for his body…but what would he owe Thor? He stayed on the ice, lost in thought. He didn’t hear the other skaters come out until they were standing over him, and his eyes flew open.   
“Hey Fag. Whatcha doing?”   
Slowly, Loki sat up on the ice. There were three players from Thor’s team, on the rink early. Loki had lost track of time, and his eyes narrowed as he recognized the asshole that had made him loose his job. He slowly started to stand. “I’m just leaving.”   
“Like hell you are.” One of the men growled, shoving him.   
Unable to grasp onto anything, he slipped back to the ice, and his green eyes narrowed.   
“You never did pay for my phone.” The teammate growled, leaning forward, raising his hockey stick in the air, his cronies penning Loki in.   
With a quick jerk, Loki’s skates pushed against the wall, and he slid under the idiot’s legs, and with a quick twist of his ankle, his skate caught the other in the groin, and a scream of pain told him he had hit his target. Without looking back, his hands touched the ice, and his skates dug in.   
With a quick push, Loki sped off, his hands grabbing the door. Without taking his skates off, he awkwardly ran for the lobby, fear leading speed and balance to his feet. He slid on the tile, and gasping, he managed to pull himself into a chair. Without looking towards the rink, he tugged his skates off, and nearly ran out the door to his car, turning the key and leaving as quickly as possible, leaving his shoes behind as angry cries followed him out. 

The two teammates carried their wounded leader back to the bench. Loki’s blade had just missed his groin, but his thigh was bleeding, and he spat angrily. “That little bitch is gonna pay for this…”


	7. Seventh

With nothing else to do, Loki headed back to Thor’s apartment. He couldn’t go to job interviews without proper footwear. He clucked his tongue as he looked at the blades on his skates. They were just his practice skates, but still, he’d put a few nicks in them as he’d run across the lobby. Luckily, he hadn’t hurt his ankles…but this meant he’d need new blades.   
Hoping across the cold ground, Loki made it back to the apartment. He opened the door, and threw the skates into a corner, huffing. “I need new blades. And gas for my car.” He said bluntly, not looking at Thor. He wasn’t really on board with relying on someone else for his income…but if Thor was serious, it was time to put the other to the test.   
The blond looked up from his laptop in surprise. “Uh…okay?” He questioned, and looked down with his eyebrows raised. “And you need new shoes as well?” He asked bluntly.   
“Aren’t you late for practice?” Loki grumbled darkly, stomping into the kitchen to grab a paper towel to dry his feet off.   
Thor blinked in surprise, looked at the clock, and nearly jumped off the couch. “SHIT!” He let out furiously. He grabbed his gear and flew out the door, tossing Loki a key. “In case you go somewhere!” He called out as he sprinted out the door. “Oh man, coach is gonna kill me!”   
As Loki fumbled to catch the key, a thought crossed his mind. He’d made Thor forget about practice. He turned the small metal object over in his hands, and smirked. Maybe he could get more out of his little ‘relationship’ with Thor than he first thought… 

In fact, Thor wound up being about half an hour late. He skated in to practice with his head down, hiding in his helmet as his coach ranted at him.   
“One of my players injured, and the other late?! What are you idiots thinking?! We have a playoff game this weekend. Get your heads out of your asses!” He snarled, and angrily sent Thor off to do laps and drills for the rest of practice.   
It didn’t take Thor long to find out who had been hurt, and on the first break their coach let them have, he went over, concerned. “What happened?”   
The teammate had been sitting this practice out, but still watching and offering advice. He grumbled. “Fucking fag slashed my thigh.”   
Thor was sipping at his water, and he blinked in surprise. “What fag? And how bad is it? Will you be able to play this weekend?”   
The team mate shrugged. “It hurts, and it bled a bit…but I think I’ll be good in a couple of days. And that same idiot who spilled water on my phone.”   
Thor had been taking a sip of his water, and he sputtered, nearly choking. “What?!” He took a minute to recover, coughing. “How did that happen?” The gears in Thor’s mind started to turn.   
The man shrugged. “He was over his time limit on the ice, and me and Shawn asked him to leave, and he threw a fit.” He responded, idly scratching at the bandage on his thigh.   
Blinking, Thor began to put two and two together. In fact…he turned and looked to the side, and sure enough, he spotted Loki’s sneakers over on the shoe bench. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, shook his head and got back on the ice.   
After practice was over, Thor headed home, tired. He was worried about Loki and his team mate. He drove his car in a daze, Loki’s shoes on the floor board beside him. As he headed up to his apartment, he smelled food. Curious, he opened the door, peeking in.   
Loki was leaning over the stove, cooking what looked like grilled cheese.   
Dropping the shoes off, Thor nodded his hello, and went to go and shower. When he was clean, he headed back out in his pajama pants and a tank top, his hair still wet. “You made dinner?” He questioned, fighting off a laugh. It wasn’t an extravagant dinner, by any means.   
The black haired male shrugged. “You made breakfast. And I was hungry.” At his own place, Loki either cooked simple meals for himself, or got leftovers from work.   
“Thank you.” Thor commented, and he went over to get a plate. “…..what happened today at the ice rink?”   
Loki visibly tensed, and he nearly spilled the soup he’d been pouring into a bowl. Shaking it off, he sat down. “Nothing.”   
“You injured one of my teammates.” Thor said quietly, not eating just yet.   
“Your teammate is a fucking idiot.” Loki hissed, slamming his plate down, not wanting to talk about it. “And I hope he bleeds to death.” He spat, tearing into his sandwich as if it was the one who had tried to beat him up.   
“I agree…but what happened? I’m not questioning your judgment or what you did…I just want to know.”   
Loki moodily stabbed his soup with a spoon, staring at it. “….three of them surrounded me, and as soon as he raised the hockey stick, I fled. I can’t afford an injury right now.” He commented quietly, and he stood, suddenly not hungry. Words hurt…opposition hurt. His head hurt. Why couldn’t he just skate? It felt like everything in the world was trying to take his dream away. His eyes blazed, and he slammed his spoon down, splattering soup. “I WILL be an Olympian!” He yelled suddenly. “And no one is going to stop me!” He was shaking, overcome by his emotion, and it quickly faded. He rubbed his temples. “Not even…people…like that.” He whispered.   
Surprised by this outburst, Thor only nodded. He finished his food, and looked up at the other. “We can get your blades now, if you want. It’s only 8.” He commented, looking up at the clock. Most places around him were open until 10.   
“Sure.” Loki muttered, standing and going to put his soup down the drain.   
Thor caught his arm. “Not in my house. Finish it.” He said softly. “Please?”   
Loki sat back down, ashamed. He couldn’t afford to waste food, and he was stupid to think Thor was wasteful just because the other had money. He finished quickly, and nodded. “Let’s go.” He said softly, agreeing to let Thor drive. As he sat in the passenger seat, he looked over at Thor.   
“Why are you helping me?” He questioned, happy to have his only pair of shoes back.   
Thor was quiet for a while. “Because I like the way you skate.” He said softly, staring out the windshield. “And because if you see something beautiful, you want to preserve it. You want to see it grow from a caterpillar to a butterfly. You want to nurture it and watch it become something…amazing.”   
Loki blushed in the darkness of the car, and tugged his scarf up a little, not sure what to say.   
The blond chuckled and stool a look at the other. “That…and you have a pretty nice ass.” He said with his own blush, glad for the darkness.   
“W-what?!” Loki stuttered, suddenly self-conscious.   
“Oh look, we’re here.” Thor commented, shutting off the car and getting out so he didn’t have to answer. There was only one skate shop in town, and everyone went there, hockey skaters and figure skaters alike.   
Still blushing, Loki tugged his coat down and followed Thor inside. He didn’t stick to the other, he drifted off to his own section of the shop, and selected the blades he wanted. Without meaning too, he wandered over to the costume section. It was getting so close…and an outfit had been the last thing on his mind.   
In awe, his hands drifted over the fabric. It wouldn’t be his first time dressing up…he’d done competitions when he was younger, and he had two outfits from the past…but for this…he wanted something special. A once in a life time opportunity…he stared at them in awe. Mostly, it was women’s outfits, but that didn’t stop his imagination. It was so close…nearly in his reach…he had planned on saving his next paycheck for an outfit…but that wasn’t an option anymore.   
Thor’s arms wrapped around his stomach, jerking Loki out of his day dream.   
“Find one you like?” He questioned, laughing and letting go.   
Loki shook his head. “No…I hadn’t really thought about getting it until last minute…”   
Smiling, Thor eased the blades out of Loki’s hand, looking them over, nodding his approval. They were a good brand…he knew where Loki’s paycheck went. He eyeballed the costumes, and he nudged Loki. “Go and wait in the car.”   
“I’m not a woman!” Loki hissed, grabbing for the blades.   
Thor easily held them out of his reach. “No. But I’m paying for these, and my car is cold, so go and warm it up.” He commented, tossing Loki the car keys. “Please?”   
Rolling his eyes, Loki stamped out to the car. Thor waited until he saw the dome light come on in the parking lot, and then he looked at the outfits. Since he would be paying for it anyway…he took one down, studying it. He couldn’t believe men wore these things…but he shrugged and took it to the checkout along with the blades.   
“Took you long enough.” Loki commented, still scowling in the passenger seat.   
“Hush.” Thor commanded with a smile, and drove them back home.   
“You don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight.” Thor stated as he carried the bag inside.   
“And what, sleep in your bed? Are you trying to be my sugar daddy?” Loki half teased, turning on the lights.   
Thor blushed at the thought. “No! I just…the couch isn’t that comfortable.” He commented, trying to hide his face before Loki noticed.   
The black haired male went over and snagged his bag from the speechless hockey player, and then frowned. “You didn’t…..” He whispered, confused. “What is this?” He asked, noticing there was something else under his blades.   
“No!” Thor yelled, grabbing the bag. “It’s…it’s…a surprise.” He half lied, hugging the bag tightly.   
Loki just stared at Thor. “…….whatever.” He commented, and put the new blades in his bag to take to the rink tomorrow. “So are you driving me there tomorrow, or giving me gas money?”   
The blond thought about it for a moment. “I want to watch…so I’ll drive. I have practice after anyway.”   
The black haired male didn’t understand it, but he nodded, not having much choice. “Sure.”   
Fidgety, Thor went over in front of Loki. “Sleep in my bed tonight. With me.”   
Loki paused from getting his night clothes. “You are trying to be my sugar daddy.” He commented, thinking. He did…kind of owe Thor.   
“Alright.” He agreed, going into the bathroom, and locking the door this time.   
Thor stared at the bathroom door, and then he silently cheered, fist pumping in the air with victory.


	8. Eighth

Loki lay down against Thor’s sheets slowly, his heart racing. His fingers slowly exploring the bed. The sheets were silk…the pillows were soft, and his hair was still wet from the shower. He was only in his tank top and pajama pants, and his breath came faster as he realized where he was. He was in Thor’s bedroom, in Thor’s bed. He’d agreed to sleep with Thor…he sat up a bit, the sheets falling from his lithe body. He couldn’t do this...but where else could he go? He jumped as Thor opened the door, and he half hid behind a sheet, despite being clothed.   
Thor was only wearing sleep pants, his muscled chest bare. He shut the door behind him with a soft click, leaning against it, staring at Loki in the dim light.   
Their eyes met, soft azure and bright jade. Both male’s hearts were racing, and Loki broke the silence first.   
“…I changed my mind. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He commented, sliding from the covers, his feet digging into the carpet as he went to stand. Before he could get all the way upright, Thor was in front of him, the others hands on his shoulders.   
“I would like you to stay.” Thor whispered, his fingers gently stroking Loki’s biceps now, surprised at the lean muscle hiding on Loki’s thin frame. “I’m not asking for sex.” He clarified gently, leaning down and watching the other. “I just want…you to sleep next to me for the night.” Thor breathed, his fingers moving down, sliding down the others bare flesh until he reached Loki’s hands, holding them gently.   
Loki was quiet for a while, not understanding. He looked down at Thor’s hands, overlapping his own. “You’re helping me for just…my company?” He questioned, looking up at the hockey player, confused.   
Thor smiled. “Yes. And because I believe in you. You’re an amazing skater.” Thor said happily, and he leaned forward, stealing a kiss. “Now goodnight.” He nearly laughed, letting go and sliding onto the sheets, bouncing on the pillows.   
Blushing a bit, Loki shook his head, and stayed seated on the bed for a few minutes, and then let out a sigh, climbing back into the bed, and snuggling down a bit. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t sleep. He could hear Thor breathing next to him. He’d never shared a bed with anyone. He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable.   
After about half an hour of the nonsense, Thor made a noise, and snagged the other in his arms. “Hold still and go to sleep.” He grumbled, pulling Loki close to his body, spooning the other male and settling down in the sheets.   
“Yah!” Loki let out a noise of surprise as Thor pulled him close, his face burning red in the darkness. Thor was holding him like a woman…his smaller body curved against Thor’s, his ass pulled against Thor’s groin. His breathing sped for a few seconds, and he squirmed.   
Thor’s eyes cracked open, and he squeezed the other tightly for a moment, and nuzzled the back of the others neck sleepily. “Relax wiggle worm.” He teased, enjoying the others warmth.   
“I can’t sleep like this.” Loki whispered, his heart hammering in his chest.   
“Do you want me to help you relax?” Thor commented, loving how Loki smelled like him after a shower. Thor had noticed Loki was still using his shampoo.   
“I think you are part of the problem.” Loki nearly stuttered. Thor was breathing on his neck…warm and wet, right next to his ear. One of Thor’s hands was around his waist, and the other was resting against his rib cage…right on his nipple. Loki swallowed hard.   
“Shh…” Thor whispered, his lips brushing Loki’s neck. His hand traveled a bit lower, gently slipping under the skater’s tank top, his fingertips running along Loki’s waist line.   
“Hn!” The dark haired male jerked a bit, his eyes closing. “T-Thor…” He half complained, half moaned. He squirmed against the other more. “Y-you said it wasn’t…about…sex…” He gasped out.   
Thor nibbled the others ear lobe. “It’s not sex….I’m just helping you relax.” He breathed, fully awake now as his fingers teased along Loki’s pants.   
“It’s NOT WORKING!” Loki yelled out, his hand gripping at Thor’s because he didn’t want the other to find his erection. He was left holding Thor’s wrist, breathing hard, shivering.   
Thor chuckled, letting Loki stop him, and he went silent, continuing to suck softly at Loki’s neck, breathing warm air on the wet skin.   
Minute by minute, and nibble by nibble, Loki’s fingers loosened from Thor’s wrist, and he began to make soft noises.   
“….ahn…..ahhhh….” He gasped, his weight shifting a little bit. His hand slid from Thor’s wrist, and curled around a pillow, gripping it tightly.   
With care, Thor’s hand slid down farther, finding what he was looking for. He gripped Loki’s erection and began to stroke, working the other out of his pajama pants so he wouldn’t make a mess.   
Loki’s eyes opened in the dark, and he moaned, his hips shifting. “Nghn!” He blushed hard, his arms shaking as he gripped the pillow. Pre cum was leaking from his cock, and he was lost. He didn’t know what was happening; he was just a slave to the pleasure from Thor’s fingers.   
“That’s it…” Thor breathed, sucking a little bit harder, stroking a bit faster. He smeared the pre cum over Loki’s tip, his thumb brushing into his skater’s slit.   
Shuddering, Loki’s eyes were half lidded. His hips shifted a bit against the sheets and Thor’s groin as he moaned. “Oooohh….” He breathed out, his head tilting back. His stomach clenched, and he was left breathless for a moment, his eyes fluttering. “N-nnhhh~”   
Eagerly, Thor’s hand pumped, milking the other dry with a series of quick thrusts, feeling warm seed spill over his hand. Gently, he pulled his hand free without making a mess, and grabbed a tissue from the night stand, cleaning up. “Better?” He whispered with a smile.   
Loki was panting softly, and all he could manage was a nod. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten off…He rolled over for a moment, looked at Thor with hazy eyes…and kissed him softly, and then buried himself in the pillows without another word.   
Grinning, Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head, and pulled the other close, noting that his ‘roommate’ was fast asleep. 

In the morning, Loki was wrapped up in Thor’s arms, his head resting against Thor’s chest. His eyes cracked open, and he was aware that his pants were not on correctly. In fact, it seemed as if he’d managed to kick them off in his sleep. Blinking, he tried to wake up…but he felt warm and content next to Thor, sharing the others body heat. He nuzzled back down under the covers, closing his eyes again.   
Thor had woken up a few minutes ago, and as he saw Loki wake, his hand went up, and he gently pet the other’s hair, running his fingers through the tangled black locks.   
“Hmn.” Loki murmured. It felt good…and relaxing. His body and mind were at peace for the first time in days.   
As much as Thor would love for this to continue, he shifted, sitting up a bit. “……you have practice in an hour.” He whispered, lightly tapping Loki’s forehead.   
“Shit!” Loki was suddenly awake, and he fumbled in the sheets, getting tangled. “Argh!”   
Thor watched the other with a grin, and let out a whistle. “You’d better put some pants on~”   
“Shut up!” Loki yelled, dragging the blanket with him as he staggered out the door to get ready for his day.   
Chuckling as his door slammed, Thor settled back in his bed. Even if it only lasted for the next 8 days…he was happy with that.   
Loki made it to practice a bit early, and met up with his coach, quickly putting the new blades on his skates, wiping his mind of everything. He had a place to stay, food to eat, and a steady income…he blushed as his fingers tightened on the laces. He tied the last knot with a harsh pull, shoving last night out of his head. He had to focus.   
His coach pushed him hard that day, and he was glad for it. All he had to think about was the ice against his blades, and how his body moved to the music. There was no stress from staying late at work, and he didn’t have to worry about what his next paycheck was going for…his body was relaxed and flowed as his skates glided against the rink.   
It was the best practice he’d had in days, and he eagerly worked the last jump into his routine, not missing a beat or falling even once. He was smiling by the time his practice was done, and he hugged his coach tightly. “One week.” He whispered, his heart pounding. It would be here before he knew it.   
As predicted, the next week flew by for both Loki and Thor.   
Both males were busy getting ready for two different things. The last playoff game was on the same day as Loki’s tryouts. Both men were skating for longer hours, and getting home late. The first one home was the one that cooked, and Thor’s team had moved to a different rink to practice. Thanks to Thor, Loki had more time on the rink, and he had his plane tickets as well.   
It was the night before, and Loki was running around Thor’s apartment, packing the thing’s he’d brought home from the rink. His flight left right at 7 in the morning, and he wanted to be at the airport early. Loki dropped a shirt he was holding for the second time as he tried to pack it, his hands shaking.   
Thor leaned down and folded it properly, smiling. “You’ll be fine.” He said softly, watching the other affectionately.   
“I know, I know…I’m just….I’m nervous…” Loki whispered, scrambling around for his hair brush.   
“Hey…I got you something.” Thor commented, standing and going to his closet. He’d bought it on the same night he’d gotten the blades for Loki’s skates. He went back over, handing it to the other. “Since I won’t be there to see you skate…will you put it on for me?” Thor asked softly. One, he’d never seen a male figure skater dressed up, so he was curious, and two, he wanted to be sure it fit.   
Not sure what was inside, Loki took the bag. “Uh…sure?” He responded, opening the bag is if there were a snake inside that would bite him. As soon as he looked inside, he nearly dropped in, his mouth hanging open a bit as he looked up at Thor. “But….I didn’t ask you to buy this…” He said quietly. He’d looked at the price tags in the store; he knew how much this cost.   
“I know.” Thor said gently, nudging Loki towards the bathroom. “Go put it on.”   
Stuttering, Loki half resisted. “But…I was just going to wear an old one…”   
“Shut up and put it on.” Thor teased, shoving the other in and pulling the door closed.   
Loki was stuck in the bathroom with the outfit, so he shrugged. Might as well…his fingers slid over the fabric in awe. It was just…something more grand that he ever imagined he’d wear for tryouts. His heart soared. He wouldn’t be just another person trying out for the Olympics…he’d look like he belonged. Eagerly, he stripped out of his clothing and pulled it on.   
It fit perfectly, as if it had been made for him, and Loki let out a soft noise as he looked in the mirror. He looked like a real figure skater now…slowly, he opened the door.   
Thor had been waiting for the door knob to turn, his eyes glued to the bathroom. He stood up from the couch as Loki stepped out, and it was his turn to be speechless for a moment.   
The costume was skin tight, as most were, and it fit Loki wonderfully. It was as if someone had poured liquid paint over his body. It was mostly black, with highlights of green and gold tracing over Loki’s arms and chest, with a small pinstripe going down both legs. The dark green shimmered as Loki moved, bringing out his eyes as he shyly turned his back to Thor. “I can’t get the zipper the rest of the way up…” He teased. He could, of course, but he was excited and feeling frisky in the outfit.   
Eagerly, Thor went over and his hand found the zipper, pulling it all the way up to Loki’s neck, gently brushing the other’s hair aside. “…….you look amazing.” He whispered, hugging the other, glad his money had been well spent.   
“I know!” Loki let out, his voice nearly cracking he was so excited. He spun in Thor’s arms and hugged the other back, and he leaned forward, kissing the other deeply.   
Thor was baffled for a moment. Loki had not kissed him since almost a week ago, but he smiled and relaxed into it, lightly pulling Loki’s hair as their tongues rolled together.   
Loki pulled back slowly, and looked up at the other. “……thank you Thor. For everything.” He said softly.   
The blond smiled, and his hands moved to Loki’s back, his fingers finding the zipper and tugging it down an inch. “Hm…now take it off.” Thor teased, stealing another kiss.   
Spinning on the carpet, Loki escaped with a laugh. “Not until I know I’m going to Canada!” He yelled as he retreated into the bathroom.   
When he was done changing, Loki finished packing, much more relaxed, and he went over, and hugged Thor once more. “Good luck with your game tonight.” He said softly. “You’re not on my favorite team…” He said as Thor rolled his eyes. “But you’re getting there.”   
“Come on. Let me drive you to the airport.” Thor said gently, running his fingers through Loki’s hair, tucking it back behind his ears.   
Loki nodded and gathered his things, dressed in warm leggings, a sweatshirt, and a coat. He had his scarf wrapped around his neck. His sweatshirt was one he’d taken from Thor’s closet. A Minnesota hammer sweatshirt. It was warm and big, it made Loki feel more relaxed. He nearly drifted off on the car ride to the airport in the early morning.   
Thor kept the radio down low, watching the other with a fond smile. He knew he was missing a sweat shirt from his closet, but he didn’t mind.   
He parked the car and gently nudged the other. “Wake up.” He teased, grabbing Loki’s suitcases from the back. He’d loaned his suite cases to the other because he didn’t want Loki going to tryouts with his clothes in cardboard boxes.   
Loki stretched and went to help, and together they walked into the airport. Loki had his tickets, and met up with his coach, smiling and giving her a hug. He turned to Thor, and hugged the other tightly.  
Thor set the bags down and returned the hug, his arms encasing the smaller male. He kissed the top of Loki’s forehead fondly. “Go out there, and kick some ass.” He whispered. “And I’ll pick you back up at the airport tomorrow night.”   
The figure skater nodded, and he stole a quick kiss. “You’d better win your game.” He commented, unzipping his coat a little with a smile. “I’m rooting for you.”   
His coach rolled his eyes and tugged Loki towards the plane.   
With a wave, the two males parted.   
Thor drove home as the sun started to come up, and he yawned. He’d need to nap on the bus ride to their last game. He’d miss Loki the next two days, and more than anything, he hoped that after Loki made it to the Olympics, that the other would stay with him.   
On the plane, Loki let his breath out slowly and settled into his seat. He put his headphones in, and listened to his cd player, letting himself get lost in his thoughts.   
He’d told Thor it was just tryouts…but it was the nationals for his region. He’d have to place to even be considered. He let out a slow sigh. If he made it, he would have about eight months until the Olympics. What was he going to do in that time? Or worse, if he didn’t make it…what was he going to do then?   
Obviously, train for next year, but still…would he stay with Thor? His fingers drummed on his leg as the three hour flight started. They would be in Boston after that. He’d worked so hard to even be able to get to the finals…He let out a slow sigh. He was beginning to really like Thor…the finals. He would just focus on the finals, and figure out his feelings later…but it was a three hour flight.   
Thor felt like he was missing part of himself as he walked around the apartment. He got his gear ready and packed up. He threw his hockey uniform in the trunk and drove himself down to the meeting place, jostling with the guys as he got onto the bus.   
Their last game was an away game…and he wanted to win it. He felt like if he won, Loki could win too. He put his ipod in as the drive started, humming along. He zoned out, focusing on his game.   
Both events were being televised, and different fans began tuning in. The hockey game was going to be on at 8, and the figure skating nationals were on all day.   
One game would determine this year’s champions, and the finals would showcase the future Olympians for the USA. There could only be one team winner, and there were only 3 spots open for single male skaters.   
Eagerly nervous, both men were on their way. Both of their trips passed in a blur.   
Thor was busy getting gear ready and talking up his team mates, while Loki was busy unpacking and talking with his coach.   
Tension was high in the locker room, and even higher at the rink. Fans in both places cheered and screamed. Music blared over speakers, and athletes stretched and warmed up on the ice. Hearts hammered in chests and breath was held. Silence fell, and cheers roared. Time passed more quickly than anyone thought possible, and soon, it was time.   
Skates cut into the ice. Crowds were hushed and awed. Horns blared and banners waved while tv cameras turned to watch.   
Thor’s hockey stick slammed into the ice, clashing with his teammates as they took the rink, pumping themselves up. Helmets were adjusted and hot breath frosted in the cool air. The whistle blew, and bodies slammed into each other as the battle began.   
The puck flew, and the team after it. Air horns sounded as players fought on the ice, Thor’s excitement turned to determination. They would not lose.


	9. Ninth

Loki’s mind raced as he sat on the bench, his hand tightly holding his coach’s as he heard his name finally called. He swallowed hard, standing. A few small steps on his skates, and he was on the ice. His hands quivered, and he quickly clenched them to still himself. He gave himself a push, and slid onto the ice. This was his element. This was his. He let out a slow breath as he drifted to the center of the rink. He closed his eyes and took his starting pose, one thought slipping his mind before the music sounded. He wished Thor was in the stands.   
The first note sounded, and Loki was off. He sprang forward, his mind one with the music, his body one with the ice. His body sailed over the rink, his blades carving deep. His new outfit clung to his body as he came to his first jump, accenting his landing, his posture perfect.   
He didn’t hear the crowd cheer as he skated faster now, the music speeding up. This was his moment. This was his song. This was HIS rink.   
Loki’s body danced with the music, no words, just sounds. He gave life to the art form he loved. His body became poetry on ice as he slid, not missing a beat, his skates never faltering. His hair blew back from his face at the force of his speed as he went into his final jump, his heart pounding.   
He didn’t think. He skated. His body spun and he landed it perfectly, stopping dead in the middle as the last note of the song sounded, and only then did he feel himself breathe.   
His jade green eyes looked up at the crowd for the first time, and he smiled, throwing his hands in the air and doing a lap around the rink, listening to them cheer. His heart was hammering against his rib cage, and he stumbled as he exited, being caught by his coach, and he couldn’t help it, he laughed, hugging her tightly.   
“I…I did it.” He whispered. Whether he was going to make it to the Olympics or not, he’d skated his heart out, and left everything on the ice. It was up to the judges now, and he went with her to take his skates off and grab some hot chocolate. Now the nerves set in. 

Thor let out a yell as the half time buzzer sounded, and he and his team mates skated off the ice, all breathing hard. They were down a goal at half time. Sticks slammed against the ground as helmets were whipped off. Water was drunk and cuss words were traded as they hunkered down.   
Rage set in, and the men needed no speeches from their coach to be pumped up. They were out for blood. Gear was checked and padding was traded out from where it had been torn or bent. For Thor, this wasn’t about fame. If he won this game, they all got a raise. It wasn’t just about him anymore. He put his mouth guard back in with a snarl and bit down. It was go time.   
They took the ice once more, blood boiling. The puck flew as it was battered around the rink. Shoulder’s slammed into walls and more than once the game had to be paused due to an injury. Thor took an elbow to the face, and gave a shoulder to a stomach.   
Blood leaked onto the ice and as the Hammer’s tied the game. Fans screamed as the buzzer sounded, their game going into overtime.   
Screams and yells filled the air as the players squared off once more, both teams hungry for victory. Skates tore the ice apart. Hockey sticks slapped against each other. The puck soared through the air…and into the net, right between the goal keeper’s legs.   
The buzzer sounded. The game was over. Thor dropped against the side of the rink, exhausted. His team mates stood frozen.   
They’d done it. They had won. The crowd erupted. Fans screamed and cheers while others booed and ranted. Wearily, Thor thrust his stick in the air with a roar. It was over. They had won. Happily, Thor skated off the ice to cheers and fist bumps. He stole a look at the clock, wondering how Loki was doing. 

The skater in question was a wreck. There were five skaters going after him, all trying for men’s singles. His hand was clenched on his coach, the other against the bench. He couldn’t sit still. The judges would announce his score any minute. His previous joy had worn off. Was he sure he had landed that jump right?   
“Announcing the scores for Loki Laufeyson.” Loki jerked upright, holding his coach’s hand so hard it hurt. He couldn’t breathe. He took in his scores with a shudder and a nod, waiting for the final verdict.   
“Giving him a total score of 5.77” Shaking his head and smiling for the camera, Loki nodded and hugged his coach. That put him in second place…but there were five more skaters to go. Worriedly he sat to watch, his heart racing.   
The rest of the competition dragged on for Loki. He watched the skaters with worry, his heart fluttering. He’d never been more nervous in his life. Three skaters went with scores below him, still leaving him at second. The next skater scored higher, pushing him to third.   
With dread, Loki stood at the edge of the rink, watching the last skater take the ice. He’d given it everything…but would it be enough? Would this last skater make it or fail? The music started, and Loki could hardly watch. He paced the edge of the rink, his fingers tightly gripping Thor’s sweatshirt now. Each second was agony, and he bit his lip more than once.   
Would it be enough? The skater finished with a smile and skated off the ice, and Loki could hear the seconds ticking away as the other skater’s scores were announced. Loki watched the screen, and his mind went blank. His legs gave out from under him, and he sat on the bleacher in shock.   
He’d made it. Just barely, but he’d made it.   
His coach pulled him up with a laugh and a hug, and Loki could finally hear again, and he gripped her tightly, his other hand fist pumping in the air. 

 

Thor was standing at the airport, patiently waiting as Loki’s flight came in. His hands were deep in his coat pockets as he smiled. It was finally off season, which meant he’d have more time to spend with his figure skater.   
The announcement came on that the plane had landed, and Thor began scanning the crowd.   
The blond was so busy looking in the wrong direction, he didn’t notice Loki until the other slammed into him, his lean arms wrapping around Thor’s torso from the back.   
“I did it! I did it!” Loki yelled at Thor as the other turned, joy radiating from every pore of his body.   
Laughing, Thor returned the other’s happy hug, and took the others suitcase, stealing a quick kiss. “That’s wonderful!” He exclaimed, and nuzzled the other for a moment.   
“I recorded the tryouts on tv…do you want to watch it with me when we get back?” Thor asked softly as they headed to the car, jostling with the other passengers.   
Touched, Loki nodded. “I’d love that. Did you record your game too?” He questioned, bouncing on his feet as they went out to the car, high on life.   
“I did.” Thor chuckled, loading up luggage quickly, eager to be back home.   
“Let’s watch that first.” Loki said gently. He couldn’t have gotten this far without Thor, and he wanted to show the other he cared.   
“Sure thing.” The blond muttered, going over and gently pinning Loki to the car, his hand sliding into the other’s hair, brushing it back. “I missed you.” He breathed, and went in for a deep kiss, not caring who was watching.   
Slowly, Loki’s hands raised, and circled Thor’s waist as he returned the kiss, enjoying it. As their lips parted, Loki smiled. “……Let’s celebrate tonight.” His green eyes were coy, and daring, filled with promise as Thor got the hint.   
“Sounds like a plan to me.” He agreed, and opened the door for the other. Did this count as dating? Thor didn’t know, and he didn’t care. The drive back passed by quickly, both men eager to go and watch the recordings. Airport traffic mattered little and they were home soon enough.   
Leaving the unpacking until later, Loki got into his sleep pants and Thor’s sweatshirt as he settled in on the couch, his suit cases resting in the corner.   
Thor had made hot chocolate as the other got settled, and he passed Loki a mug, sliding onto the couch and grabbing a blanket.   
Happily, both men snuggled up and settled in as the tv turned on. They had both missed each other more than they would say.   
Loki wound up half leaning in Thor’s lap with a pillow as he watched. Thor’s hand lazily rested on Loki’s waist as he controlled the remote, starting the game. They were at peace, simply enjoying each other’s company.   
It was half time before Loki made any comments. “Please tell me you won.” He muttered, his chocolate finished as he lay on the couch, caught up in the tension from the game, unable to take another second. He flipped over, looking up at the blond while a commercial played.   
The hockey player chuckled. “And ruin the ending? Shh, just watch.” He teased, kissing the top of Loki’s head, his fingers lacing against the smaller male’s hand. To humor his lover, just a little, he did fast forward through the commercials.   
With a huff, Loki turned back to watch the game, his thumb brushing over Thor’s hand. As the game wore down, Loki’s hand would clench as it got more intense, and he nearly yelled as the buzzer sounded. “Overtime? Come on!” He pleaded with Thor, wanting to know who had won.   
Now that he had made it to the Olympics, Loki had time to relax and enjoy himself, and he was really getting into the game. He hadn’t watched hockey in a long time, since he never bothered with cable. He couldn’t afford it.   
“It’s only two more minutes, just watch.” Thor laughed, hugging the other close, setting their empty mugs to the side.   
Loki turned back to watch, leaning forward. He winced as he watched Thor take an elbow to the face, and then let out a happy cry as the Hammer’s won. He sat up and gently touched Thor’s face, inspecting it as the game trailed off, the recording done.   
“That asshole…the ref should have called it.” He commented, his fingertips gently running down Thor’s face. He looked closely for bruising or swelling, but found none.   
Thor shrugged. “The game was ours, and it didn’t hurt.” He muttered, leaning his head back a little, enjoying the feeling.   
“I’m very proud.” Loki whispered, curling himself more in Thor’s lap, his fingers running over Thor’s neck now. He was happy. He wanted to celebrate. He didn’t even have practice in the morning. Well, not for a few days anyway. He had big plans, and couldn’t wait to get started.   
“Come on, I want to see yours.” Thor breathed softly. He didn’t want the touching to end, but he did want to see how Loki had done. “Mr. Olympian.” He teased proudly.   
Excited as well, Loki flipped it to his recording, and he jauntily fast forwarded through the other skaters with a smirk.   
Laughing, Thor let him, settling in, pulling Loki against him more as it started. Fascinated, Thor watched as Loki got into his first position, being quiet for the five minute routine.   
For Loki, he went still as well, watching his own performance, noting his posture and what he could work on. He hadn’t missed a thing, and that made him even happier.   
Thor was in awe as it ended, and he hugged the other male. “You’re so beautiful on the ice.” He whispered softly. “How can you train for so long, to only be judged on five minutes of work?” He questioned, nuzzling Loki’s neck fondly.   
Loki nuzzled the other back, sliding his body against Thor’s more. “It feels like longer.” He responded, his hands running over Thor’s muscles, the tv playing softly in the background now as the program continued. “How can you take so much punishment out there? Doesn’t it hurt?” Loki whispered, feeling scars on Thor’s biceps, and one on his neck.   
“It’s the thrill of battle.” Thor commented lazily, enjoying the other’s affections, and returning them with a slow kiss at Loki’s neck.   
“You’re such a typical man.” Loki muttered, shivering as Thor’s tongue found his collar bone.   
“Mmm. And you are not.” Thor replied, his hands sliding under Loki’s sweatshirt. Well, it was his anyway. His seeking fingers found warm flesh, and his palms moved, sliding against it.   
Caught up in the moment, Loki was warm and happy. He let Thor’s hands wander, and he leaned down to steal Thor’s lips, shifting his legs so that he was straddling the other male. He kissed Thor deeply, their tongues twirling and butting against each other, warm and wet.   
Thor’s hands slid down to cup Loki’s ass, pushing their groins closer.   
Turned on and eager, Loki moaned softly, grinding against Thor, both men erect. Their kiss became deeper, and Thor’s hands began to squeeze.   
“Ahn!” Loki broke the kiss first, panting for air as Thor wasted no time attacking his neck. Shivering, he cried out again as Thor began to leave marks. “D-don’t!”   
“Who will see?” Thor breathed, not stopping for a moment as he sucked hard against the tender skin, feeling Loki’s cock throb. His fingers were tugging Loki’s shirt off soon enough, and his mouth found something new to play with.   
“Mmn!” Loki blushed and arched as Thor’s teeth lightly tugged his nipple. The front of his pants became wet as Thor’s skillful mouth tormented the small bud, making his toes curl. “Ahh….ahh….”   
Unable to wait any longer, Thor pushed Loki to the couch, taking a moment to throw his own shirt to the floor. His hands moved as he leaned down over Loki, drinking everything in.   
The smaller male was lying on his couch on his back. The others soft black hair was haloed around his head in soft disarray. Those jade green eyes nearly glowed in the dim light as Thor’s fingers pulled against his pants.   
The blond male’s hands pressed against Loki’s thighs as he slowly eased the sleep pants down, seeing the other hard through dark green underwear. He tossed the clothing away as he leaned down, lightly sucking at Loki’s pelvic bones now, noting the other was nearly hairless. Soft and smooth….he liked it.   
Loki blushed softly as he was left nearly naked, his erection straining against the fabric. He half sat up as he felt Thor’s lips through the cloth, and he moaned.   
Not stopping, Thor’s lips kissed Loki through the thin garment, and then his fingers whisked it away. He stared at the other’s erection for a moment, before he began to stroke the other, smiling. “And where do you hide this when you are skating, hm?”   
Squirming with need, Loki moaned. “Hhmm~ Skater’s secret…” He gasped out, fighting not to buck his hips as Thor’s warm words slid over his tip.   
Laughing, Thor went back to his task, bending down and slowly sucking Loki’s tip. He’d never done oral with a man before, but he gave it as he would like to receive it. He explored, his tongue licking along every little crevice and curve as Loki squirmed under him. His hands pinned Loki’s hips down as he took the other in a bit deeper.   
Pre cumming, Loki’s fingers dug into the couch. “T-T-Thor!” It felt so good…he’d never been intimate with anyone since high school, and it had never gotten this far.   
With eyes closed, Thor worked, teasing and playing with the other’s cock. At times, his fingers would stroke while he sucked, but eventually, he got curious, and a probing finger slid between Loki’s cheeks as he sucked harder, his tongue rolling over Loki’s tip.   
Loki didn’t feel the finger until it was against his entrance, and his eyes snapped open. “Thor…” He whispered, his voice low and husky. He didn’t know if he wanted it to go this far…and then the finger was inside him.   
His back arched off of the couch, and he let out a cry, his voice nearly cracking. “Hnnh!” His hips bucked as the digit moved inside him, Thor burying his finger in as far as he could get it. His cock throbbed as his body tried to adjust to what was happening.   
“A-ahh! Thor….Thor…w-wait!” Loki’s voice was shaking, and he pushed a hand against Thor’s head, blushing hard.   
The blond looked up without removing his finger, his tongue lapping against Loki’s dripping slit. “Mmn?” he questioned softly, curling his finger.   
“I don’t know….if…GHN!” As Thor’s finger moved, it brushed up against his prostate, and his eyes fluttered, and his mind blanked. His hand fell from Thor’s hair as his hips moved on their own, begging for that spot…  
Grinning, Thor repeated the motion, watching Loki’s body buck and writhe under him. His finger curled and twisted slowly as he moved forward, stealing a kiss and drinking down the other’s moans. Loki’s hands wrapped around Thor’s body as he held on, his legs falling open to give Thor a better angle.   
Their naked chests pressed together on the couch as Thor’s finger explored. Loki’s moans muffled into his mouth as they moved together, Loki’s dick ready to explode.   
A few more strokes from Thor’s hand did the trick, and Loki came with a high pitched cry, cum exploding over his stomach as his fingers dug into Thor’s shoulders, leaving marks.   
“Ahh…ahhh…..” Loki panted softly in afterglow, shivering because Thor’s finger was still inside. His eyes were half lidded, and his stomach felt warm were his own seed had landed. He looked up lazily at Thor, a soft smile on his lips.   
Blue eyes looked fondly back down, and he leaned in once more, kissing the other gently this time, starting to add a second finger.   
A loud knock on the door made both men freeze. It echoed through the apartment, both men unable to move for a full second.   
“THOR! Hey man, we know you’re in there!”   
“We brought beer!”   
“Your car is in the driveway, we came to party!”   
Voices yelled out happily and more knocks followed. Loki looked horrified, and Thor looked shocked.   
Quickly, Thor pulled his fingers out and covered Loki with the blanket, reaching for his shirt. “Go into the bedroom and lock the door.” Thor whispered, pulling his clothes back on. “I’ll get rid of them.” He breathed, gathering Loki’s clothing and passing it to his skater.   
Feeling foolish, Loki dashed into Thor’s bedroom, his heart hammering in his chest. He shut the door as quietly as he could and locked it, trying to catch his breath, the blanket wrapped around his lean body.   
Willing his erection to go down, Thor flipped on the lights and went to the door, pulling it open a little. “Hey guys. Come on, haven’t you partied enough?” he laughed. Five of his teammates were in the hall way, and true to their word, they had brought beer. A lot of it.   
Pushing the door open and shoving Thor aside, they filed in, ready to party. “Never! We won man!”   
“I know, I was there.” Thor commented, stealing a look at his bedroom longingly.   
One of his team mates collared him, grinning. “But you didn’t even come to the after party! You scored the goal, now drink!” He yelled, passing a bottle to Thor.   
“Come on guys, I’m tired.” Thor protested weakly as some of the mates opened the fridge and put the drinks in, clearly planning on staying. With a sigh, Thor realized they weren’t leaving. Well…he did have the rest of the off season to be with Loki…maybe a few drinks wouldn’t hurt. The other would be safe in his bedroom.   
He threw his hands up. “Alright, alright. Give me another beer, and one of you idiots order pizza. Let me get something out of my bedroom, and then we’ll party.” He did love his team…but their timing was terrible.   
Thor slipped over to his bedroom door and twisted the knob. He’d said he was coming in loud enough that he knew Loki had heard. He closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, seeing Loki dressed in the corner. “They won’t leave…just spend the night in here, and when they leave in the morning, I’ll make breakfast.” Thor said gently, hugging the other male.   
“It’s okay…I’m tired anyway.” Loki said softly, still nervous about the men he heard in the other room. He thought he recognized a certain someone’s voice…  
“Good. Lock the door behind me.” Thor whispered, stealing a kiss and grabbing a sweatshirt out of his closet, and heading back out. Loki would be safe, and he could spend the night drinking with friends. “Sleep well.”   
It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Loki…it was that the two males who had fought with the figure skater had come over as well, and he didn’t want confrontation. His best bet was to get everyone drunk fast, so they would pass out.   
Thor raised his bottle, and let out a roar as he charged back into the living room. “Come on then, you came over to drink, so let us drink!”   
The men cheered, and the contest was on. By the time pizza showed up an hour later, everyone was at least four beers in. Thor was drinking a bit less than the others to stay sober, sneaking water into one of his empty beer cans.   
“Is that all?!” he challenged, watching his teammates chug as he sat down to eat pizza, turning on the tv to the game, so they could all sit and watch.   
For the next hour, they laughed and watched the recorded game, jeering and making rude comments. Soon enough, beer and full bellies began to take their toll. The tv was on in the back ground, and two of Thor’s mates had already fallen asleep or passed out on the floor. Thor was laughing happily, glad his night was almost over, but he himself was tired as well, and longed to be in bed with Loki.   
The dark haired male in question was in Thor’s bed, trying to sleep. He knew he was safe, and the bed was warm…but the idiots who had come over were loud, and it was hard for him to sleep. As they finally settled down, he too began to nod off, the sound of muffled laughter in the background.   
Finally, everyone had fallen asleep. Loki was curled up in Thor’s bed, while Thor and his teammates had taken the living room. The blond was sleeping on the couch, full of pizza, the soft tv flickering lulling him deeper. The team mates were on the floor with blankets from the closet, all snoring soundly as morning starting to creep through the windows.   
One particular team mate was first to wake, and he eagerly claimed the bathroom, groaning as he relieved himself. Slightly hung over, he looked around the bathroom as he pissed. Even in his cloudy state, he began to realize something.  
There were two people living here. Different brands of shampoo in the shower. Two toothbrushes by the sink. Curious, he zipped his pants and looked in the door. Sure enough, two hairbrushes. Grinning, he staggered out, chuckling. Thor had a lady. The lucky dog…no one else was awake yet, and the man was still in a party mood. Thinking it would be a fun joke, he went over to Thor’s bedroom, intent on stealing a pair of Thor’s girlfriends panties. Why wouldn’t she keep underwear here too?   
Chuckling, he pushed on the door, finding it unlocked. “This is gonna be good…”   
Loki was still asleep, tried from his plane trip, and after Thor had left, he’d forgotten to lock it.   
The team mate stumbled in, not bothering with the light switch since the sun light was coming in. He saw long black hair on a pillow, and he grinned even more. “Oh ho. So the little lady was over last night!” He chuckled to himself. No wonder Thor hadn’t wanted to let them in.  
He was still a bit drunk, and curiously, he moved over to the bed to see what kind of babe his team mate had bagged. Thor hadn’t said anything about a girlfriend, and no one ever showed up to the games, so he was genuinely curious.   
He made it to the side of the bed, and his eyes widened more. “…….it’s the queer.” He whispered, first in surprise…and as his muddled brain pieced it together, then in anger. He raised his fist, and then, a thought struck him. Quietly, and hurriedly, he crept back out into Thor’s kitchen, sliding the pantry open. He found what he was looking for rather quickly. After all, every man had a small tool box in the house.   
Unnoticed, he crept back into Thor’s bedroom, and shut the door, his mind muddled with alcohol and hatred.   
Thor and the rest of the team awoke to a blood curdling scream.   
Jerking awake, Thor fell off the couch as he tried to stand, confused until another harsh screech filled his apartment. It was coming from his bedroom. Ripping the tangled blanket from his legs, Thor ran, throwing the door open, his eyes frantic as they took in the scene.   
His team mate was standing with a blood stained hammer over his head, ready to strike again as Loki screamed in pain and panic, trying to shield himself.   
Thor flung himself, tackling the asshole to the floor, flinging the hammer away, roaring. He didn’t think, he just punched the other in the face, raining down blows until the man slumped to the floor, unconscious. As the pounding in his ears subsided, he heard a new noise.   
Loki was whimpering and sobbing weakly, cradling his foot, his back against the headboard. He hadn’t known what was happening until he felt the blinding pain in his ankle wake him. The blankets had done little to stop the blow, and he let out a weak sound as he tried to move it, tears running down his face. It was broken. It had to be.   
The team mates had woken, and they crowded in to see what had happened, speechless. Thor rose with blood on his knuckles, and he shook, turning to them. “Call 911.” He hissed out, trembling. He turned to glare at them. “NOW!” He yelled as they scampered, and he slowly crawled onto the bed. “Loki…Loki…” He whispered over and over, gently reaching for the other. He knew what had happened before he even could force himself to look down.   
“It’s going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way.” He whispered, pulling Loki to him, being careful of the other’s foot.   
“No….no…nonononoNO!” Loki screamed at Thor in pain and agony. His ankle had been smashed. Blood was staining the sheets as he sobbed and screamed into Thor’s chest, tears running over. He lost control, wordlessly screaming until his voice went hoarse. His hands struck out at Thor as his screams turned to whimpers. This couldn’t be happening to him…it couldn’t!   
The ambulance arrived while Thor was still holding Loki. The medics rushed up and pulled him onto a stretcher as Thor held Loki’s hand. He refused to follow in his car, and rode in the back the whole way to the hospital. This was all his fault.


	10. Tenth

“What do you mean, you won’t take my insurance?” Thor growled to the receptionist, his paperwork on the counter.  
She gave a small shrug. “I’m sorry. He’s not family or a spouse. I’m genuinely sorry.” She repeated softly, meaning it.   
“He’s dependent on me…why can’t you just take it?” He was half begging now, running his hand through his hair. He would of course be paying for everything…but insurance sure would be a big help. None of this would have happened if he’d just made his friends leave. He was devastated…but nowhere near as devastated as Loki was.   
The figure skater had to be subdued because he wouldn’t hold still. He’d gone into hysterics in the back of the ambulance, and once at the hospital, Thor stayed to oversee the X-rays as Loki lay passed out in the sheets from the drugs.   
“…..how bad is it?” Thor confronted the doctor, worry clear in his voice.   
The doctor looked at Thor for a long moment, and pulled out the results. “Not great…but it could have been much worse.” He muttered, looking them over.   
Thor closed the door to Loki’s room, not wanting to take a chance, pulling the doctor into the hallway. “….will he be able to skate again?” He asked quietly, his hear hammering.   
For a long moment, the doctor was quiet. “It’s not likely any time soon. His fibula was shattered in three places, and his tibia is cracked. He’s going to need a steel plate and three screws. The tibia will heal on its own with just a cast once the metal plate is in.”   
Thor was rubbing his temples, overcome with worry. “What’s his recovery time?” His mind raced as guilt stabbed him in the gut.   
The doctor flipped the file shut. “Six to eight weeks for it to heal, and then it’s up to him and physical therapy.”   
Thor sighed heavily, and went back inside to wait for Loki to wake. Two months for it to heal…and then six months until the Olympics…there was no way. His skater would be lucky if he could even walk by that time. He groaned, banging his head on the wall lightly. What had he done? It might as well have been him wielding the hammer.   
Loki began to stir, groggily moving his head, not knowing where he was. “Ugh….Thor?” He mumbled, slowly coming out of the drug stupor, his head sliding around on the pillow.   
“Hey, I’m here.” Thor whispered, taking Loki’s hand in his, his chest starting to hurt. How could he tell him? He leaned down, resting their held hands against his forehead.   
“Mnhg. Where….this…this is the hospital…” Loki murmured, starting to regain his senses. He blinked and sat up a bit, and then groaned in pain. His ankle was throbbing…and then he was fully awake, his throat hoarse.   
“No….nononono…tell me this is a dream Thor. Tell me.” Loki begged, his eyes drawn to his foot, which was in a sling, lifted a little. He began to panic, his eyes going wide. “No…please no….”   
“……I’m sorry Loki.” He whispered, his chest tight. He couldn’t look at the other right now…his hand clenched.   
Eyes watering, Loki jerked his hand free from Thor’s, and he slumped back against the pillow, covering his face. His voice cracked. “…..how bad?” He whispered, fighting back tears.   
Thor’s mouth was dry. He had to force himself to find the words. “….one of the bones…in your ankle is shattered. The other is cracked….” He could barely speak…  
“….how long until I can skate?” Loki choked out, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. This couldn’t be happening to him…  
“Two months until it’s healed…and then it’s just…up to you.” Thor said quietly, forcing it.   
Loki was overwhelmed, and he let out a frustrated cry, running a hand through his messy hair as his eyes watered. “We. Are. Going. To. Sue. Him.” Loki growled, channeling his anger so he didn’t burst into hysterics again. “Go and get the police, I’m ready to make my report.” He snarled through clenched teeth, his eyes glimmering.   
This wasn’t going to stop him. It couldn’t. “Eight months is a long time.” He growled darkly. He had a target for his anger and more than enough weapons in his arsenal. “He. Is. Going. To. PAY FOR THIS!” Loki screamed, his hand slamming against the bed rest as Thor slumped lower in his seat. 

After the surgery, Loki was allowed to leave the hospital and go home with Thor, but even that was having its difficulties. The small male was finding all kinds of channels for his anger, and this time it was at the doctor.   
“I don’t need a wheelchair!” Loki seethed, sitting on the edge of the bed, his foot in a dark black cast. (To match his mood, and to stop Thor from drawling on it.)   
The doctor shook his head. “It’s not personal. Everyone leaves in a wheelchair. It’s only to the front door.” He tried kindly, hiding his own frustration.   
Fists shaking, Loki growled. He was being given a pair of crutches to take home, and he reached for them.   
The doctor gently pulled them out of his reach. “There are stairs. Do you want to get better or not?”   
Scowling, Loki crossed his arms like a child, and waited while Thor pulled the car around. “….don’t want a fucking wheelchair. I’m not a god damned cripple…” After his anger had faded a little, Loki had chosen denial as his current way of dealing with things. That, and lashing out at people that were trying to help him.  
Thor came upstairs when he found out Loki was not in the lobby yet. “What’s going on? Are you not allowed to leave now?” Thor questioned, worried something had gone wrong.   
The doctor shrugged. “He doesn’t want to be in a wheelchair.” He commented, finishing up a bit of paper work and then handing it to Thor to sign.   
Thor’s eyes softened for a moment, and he agreed after he signed the papers. “Alright, no wheelchair. Come on then.” Without waiting for an argument, Thor moved and grabbed Loki off of the bed, bridal style, keeping Loki’s ankle up and in the air, and started to carry him out. It was only on the second floor.   
Loki let out a screech, blushing hard. “THOR!”   
“Be still, or I may drop you.” Thor warned, but of course, he’d do nothing of the sort.   
“A wheelchair is fine, put me down!” Loki complained as they went down the stairs, his face red as he saw other patients staring. He went quiet, hiding his face against Thor’s shoulder, completely embarrassed as he realized Thor was going to carry him all the way to the car. “………you idiot.” He whispered.   
Allowing himself a smile, Thor gently got Loki into the car and started the drive back. The doctor had carried the crutches out and helped put them in the back of Thor’s car before they left.   
Loki allowed Thor to help him back into the apartment, and once he was settled, he grabbed his laptop and got started, making phone calls on his cell, very intent on getting ahold of a lawyer. He’d made his report to the police, and the teammate who had injured him was already in jail.   
He was going to be slapped with a lawsuit, along with charges for hate crimes and assault with a deadly weapon. Loki was driving for anything he could get, and finally, a court date was to be held. He made a few more small calls, and gave up, out of ideas.   
With nothing else to do, Loki hung up the phone and sighed. He hated this. He’d never been someone to just sit around, and he wanted to be moving. He grabbed the crutches and eased himself up, getting used to the foreign objects. He limped over to the kitchen to watch Thor make dinner.   
Both men were quiet for a while, lost in thought. Thor was sad to lose a teammate…but he couldn’t forgive the male for what he had done. No one had the right to do something like that…the rest of his team had been very supportive, and his coach had even stopped by to apologize. With the lawsuit, Thor wouldn’t have to pay for any medical bills, and even Loki would be set for a while to come. There was no way they could lose.   
Loki was drifting off, and he nearly stumbled as his lost his balance. The hospital had given him some pretty powerful painkillers, and Loki wasn’t used to them yet.   
Thor caught him gently. “Easy…why don’t you go sit back down?” The blond whispered, kissing Loki’s forehead. He couldn’t hug the other because of the crutches.   
“I don’t want to sit. I need….I need to be doing something. Thor I can’t stand this.” He whispered. Three days of anger and denial were starting to be swept away by exhaustion, trauma and medication. His voice caught in his throat. “I should be….I should be practicing…I can’t…I can’t do this.” He choked out, tears starting to fall.   
Thor eased Loki back onto the couch, pulling the crutches away. He pulled Loki into his arms, rocking the other a little, stroking the others long hair. “Shh…shh…just let it out.” He whispered, feeling Loki’s pain, guilt stabbing him from all sides.   
“Why? Why did he have to do this to me?” Loki’s sobs were full on now, and he shuddered against Thor, his hands clinging to the other as he broke down.   
“I don’t know. I don’t know, but he is going to pay for it.” Thor whispered, not letting go until Loki had cried himself to sleep. He stayed still, rubbing Loki’s back for almost half an hour.   
Gently, he laid the other male down and went to the kitchen. He looked at the calendar he had hanging on the wall. “Eight months…” He whispered, sitting down to eat, the food cold now.

Living with an injury was a big change for Loki, and one of the first challenges he found out was showering. He couldn’t get his cast wet, and neither he nor Thor had anticipated the problem.   
“God damn it.” Loki hissed. His temper seemed to flare more easily lately, but Thor understood why.   
“Come on, I have an idea.” He commented, and he easily swung Loki into his arms, who complained, as usual. “I don’t have to be carried everywhere you big ox!” He roared.   
Despite the pain Loki was going through and the guilt that bothered Thor…he had to admit, Loki was adorable when he was mad and helpless.   
“Oh hush. It’s easier than following you around on those damn crutches. You move like a turtle.” Thor teased back, easing the other into the bathtub. “Take your clothes off, and then set your foot up on the edge of the tub.”   
Loki paused. “Well I’m not going to take them off while you’re here.”   
“…what if you slip? What if you need help reaching something?” Thor commented, concerned. Plus, he’d already seen Loki naked…  
Angrily, Loki took off his shirt and whipped it at Thor’s head. “Put the bottles down where I can reach them and then leave me alone! Sit outside the door and wait if you must.”   
Thor dodged and shook his head. “Let me help you the first time, and then I’ll leave you be next time.”   
“………..fine. But go out while I get undressed.”   
With a shrug, Thor waited outside for a few moments, hearing water start to run. He was patient, and finally, Loki called for him.   
The skater was hidden behind bubbles and foam, his cast resting on the edge of the tub as Thor had instructed. Quietly, Loki muttered something, and Thor sat down by the edge of the tub. “What?”   
Loki muttered again, in a huff, blowing some of the bubbles to the other side of the tub. “…….would you please…..wash my hair.” Loki half asked, half demanded in a dull monotone, hating being helpless. There was nothing wrong with his arms…but he was on the opposite side of running water. He couldn’t shift himself the other way around without Thor’s help, and then, he’d have no place to rest his leg. (Thor’s teammate had smashed his right ankle, and the tub had no ledge on the inside.)   
“Of course.” Thor said softly, standing to grab a cup from the kitchen. He felt suddenly protective of the other, and the intimacy of what he was doing nearly made him blush. He knelt back down by the edge of the tub, feeling like a mother duck with a fledgling.   
“Tilt you head back.” Thor murmured, using the cup to catch the still running water. He then poured it over Loki’s hair, being careful not to get it in the other’s eyes. Tenderly, Thor’s fingers worked in shampoo, teasing out tangles and then rinsing it again, being gentle.  
Loki’s head was tilted as told, and his eyes closed. After a few minutes of Thor’s fingers in his hair, all of his complaints were gone. He let out a noise as Thor finished, and he blinked. “……you forgot conditioner…” He muttered, wanting more.   
“Sorry.” Thor commented, noting that Loki seemed to be happier than when they had first started. Thor took his time this round, digging his fingers in lightly against the other’s scalp, working it in to every last inch of Loki’s wet black hair.   
“Mmn…” Loki blushed suddenly as he realized he’d moaned out loud.   
Smiling, Thor leaned down and kissed the other’s forehead. “I take it you’ll want help with your baths more often?”   
Loki sank down a little bit in the water. “……maybe.”   
Thor chuckled. “It’s too bad this tub isn’t bigger…” He commented, his hands lazily swirling in the water, rinsing off the remaining shampoo. His trailing fingertips brushed against skin, and he felt Loki jerk a little.   
The black haired male didn’t know what to say to that…he blushed a bit harder as he realized he’d need Thor’s help to get out as well.   
“Uh…Thor?” He asked meekly, staring intently at the side of the tub wall. His stomach felt fluttery, and he hated himself for being helpless…but he was kind of enjoying the attention…but only a little bit.   
“Hm?” Thor responded, still sitting by the tub, enjoying the warmth on his hands.   
“I…..I’d like to get out please.” Loki muttered, his face heating up a bit more.   
“Then I’ll just wait outs-Oh.” Feeling stupid, Thor almost blushed, but grinned instead. His hands moved, and he gently reached between Loki’s legs, pulling the drain plug.   
As the water quickly swirled away, Loki shivered as the warmth left. He tried to cover himself, feeling exposed as he was left covered in rapidly popping bubbles. “A towel would be nice!” He nearly yelled, blushing.   
Thor was entranced. His blue eyes were glued to Loki’s body, and he hungrily watched as the bubbles dripped and popped out of sight. “…..the things I would do to you if that cast wasn’t on…….” He whispered, his breath husky.   
Loki reached up and yanked the shower curtain in between them. “If you’re done?!” He wanted to do things with Thor too…but not in the bathtub. “I’m wet and cold, damn it!”   
Snapping out of it, Thor stood up and grabbed a towel, pushing the curtain back. “Alright you little prude.” He said with an eye roll, leaning down. “It’ll be easier if I just pick you up, so don’t squirm. Behave.” He warned, hiding Loki with the towel. He easily picked the other up and set him down on the floor, on top of another large towel.   
Loki lay on the floor like a child, covered. He nodded his thanks to Thor, and motioned for him to leave. He could at least get dry and dressed by himself this way.   
Smiling, Thor went into the kitchen and got Loki’s pain pill and a glass of milk out. It was almost bed time…he yawned. At least he’d keep in shape by carrying his skater around…well…his ex-skater…Thor shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it. Loki would skate again…just not for this year’s Olympics.   
As he waited, Thor plopped down on the couch, and flipped on the tv to the news, with nothing else to do. He’d put Loki’s crutches by the door. He wasn’t paying much attention to the announcer until he heard Loki’s name.   
“And earlier this week, USA team figure skater Loki Laufeyson, was injured in a brutal attack, leaving him with a broken ankle, and unable to skate for this year’s Olympics. We still haven’t heard if he will be replaced or if the USA will be short a member this year. The trail is set to be next month. Now to the weather.”   
Thor stared, and he yelled. “Uh…you’re on tv!” They had played a clip of Loki’s skating tryouts while the announcer spoke.   
“Well I would hope so. I called them two days ago!” Loki yelled from the bathroom, easing himself into a standing position as he grabbed his crutches.   
“You called them?” Thor questioned, in awe.   
Loki shook his wet hair out, working his way over to the kitchen for his pill, his ankle starting to throb again. He’d have to go back and get the stiches out next week from the surgery. As long as his body didn’t reject the metal plates, he’d be fine to start healing. “Yes Thor. The more attention this has, the more likely that asshole will be in prison for a long time. After all, he wasn’t just hurting me, he was hurting America.” Loki said the last part with a laugh as he took his pill, grimacing.   
Despite doing nothing all day, he felt tired, and it was probably the medication. He shook his head, and swung his way to the bedroom, grumbling. At least he was getting the hang of the crutches. He made it to the bed and settled down, his eyes softening a bit. Thor had put a water bottle on his side of the bed. Loki shifted in the sheets a little, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Thor came to bed. He tried to keep his eyes open.  
After the news was over, Thor yawned and stood, trudging to the bed room. He stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed, spooning Loki and pulling the other close, thinking he was asleep. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, kissing the back of Loki’s neck, hugging him tightly.


	11. Eleventh

The time before the trial passed in a blur. Thor and Loki settled into a routine, and Loki wasn’t so dependent on his blond lover. The trips to the hospital were almost over. His ankle was healing well, and the stiches were out. Loki had been busy getting ready for the trial, and Thor had been enjoying spending more time with Loki, and taking care of him.   
Loki was fully capable of doing almost anything on the crutches now, but he’d decided on a wheel chair for court, playing up every angle he could. Thor watched the other fiddle in the chair, and he smiled, tucking Loki’s hair behind his ear.   
“Aren’t you playing this up a little?” He asked softly. He could never forgive his teammate…but a part of him still respected his old friend. A very small part.   
Loki nuzzled Thor’s hand. “Of course I am.” He said with a smile, leaning up and kissing Thor deeply. “It’s going to be long and boring, are you sure you want to sit in for it?” He asked, reaching for his phone. “I can just call you when it’s over.”   
Thor looked at Loki for a long time, his thumb idly rubbing against Loki’s chin. “I want to make sure everything goes okay…”   
“That’s what lawyers are for.” Loki said with a chuckle as they headed into the court room. Thor rolled the other in, hiding an eye roll at Loki’s dramatics…but it would help, that was for sure.   
The blond took his seat back in the pews, surprised at how many people had showed up. Some of his teammates, his coach, and a few family members. There was a news van outside, and Thor shrugged and settled in to wait, getting comfortable.   
The case started at 8, and drug on until nearly 2o’clock before anything really happened.   
Thor’s teammate took the stand, and he glared at Loki. He was being sued for the price of all the medical bills, along with the cost of recovery, and restitution for what Loki had lost by not being able to compete.   
“I would like the jury and the judge to know that I was attacked by this man for no reason, trying to kill my by slicing my thigh open before practice one day.” He spoke quietly, referring to the incident after Loki had been fired.   
Everyone in the court room sat up, and Loki’s hand clenched on the wheel chair. “What?!” He hissed to his lawyer, who looked puzzled as well.   
The buzz died down as the judge motioned for the defendant to continue.   
“Loki and our team shared a rink over the past few months, and on one of those days, I arrived early with two teammates. On that day, as we were getting ready to skate, and as Loki was leaving…he slashed my thigh with a skate, trying to stop me from skating in my next game….and possibly more.”   
Loki’s teeth gnashed in anger, and he was about to speak before the lawyer silenced him.   
“Objection. There is no proof of this, and it doesn’t add to the case against my-“Oh I have proof.” The teammate snarled, and he pulled out photos and the medical bill, and it followed by two testimonies from the teammates that had been on the ice, trying to beat Loki up.   
Seething, Loki sat back in the chair, being as quiet as he could, biting his lip so hard it bleed and he tasted copper on his tongue. That had been self-defense…his Lawyer’s hand was on his arm, reminding him to be still.   
The lawyer stood, taking off his glasses. “A valid point, I’m sure…however, there are no security cameras at the ice rink where you practice. Yes, there are records of your team and Loki sharing the rink…as well as records of all the other people who rent it. I’m not arguing that your leg hasn’t been injured…but where is your proof it was Loki?” With a shrug, the team mate appeared to be defeated, and then he smiled darkly.   
“I have his bloodstained skates.”   
The judge had to bang his gavel to get order back in the court, and he adjourned the meeting until tomorrow, much to the relief of everyone.   
For the next week, the trail was a whirl wind of activity and news coverage, the story gaining with the local news.   
The opposing team said they had Loki’s skates, which proved he’d drawn first blood, but Loki countered with the fact that the skates in question weren’t his, and brought in his own to prove it. (The skates they had in their possession were also found to be a size smaller than Loki’s, and it was revealed that Thor’s teammate had rubbed blood on the skate blade prior to the trail.)   
This took almost four straight days of testing, and arguing until finally the false evidence was thrown out of the case.   
After another three days, it was found that Thor’s teammate was guilty, from eyewitness statements from everyone at the party, and medical records. It had taken a total of 8 days (which was nearly a speed record in court time,) to find the court in Loki’s favor, awarding him $20,000 in medical costs and $40,000 in damages.   
As it worked out, Thor and his teammates had not been paid for the season they had just played, so all of his former teammates check would go right to Loki. (Since the offender who have no use for his money in prison for the next ten years.)   
Exhausted by the whole thing, but happy he had won, Loki leaned on Thor’s arm as the other pushed him out of the court room. He had to make a statement for the news, and finally, finally they were done and Loki could focus on healing.   
Settled in on the couch, Loki leaned on Thor, his leg propped up on the coffee table as they watched tv. “It’s so good to be home.” He whispered, nuzzling Thor, nearly dropping off. He hadn’t been allowed to sleep in the court room, and he hadn’t been able to take any of his medication while there, so his ankle was hurting him. The stress of the trail had him worn down, and he was more than happy to lay on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with his lover.   
“Yes…I’m glad that’s over.” Thor said softly, his hand running through Loki’s hair, playing with the silky black locks.   
Looking down at his ankle, Loki sighed. “The cast comes off in two more weeks.” He said happily.   
“Yes…and what will you do then?” Thor asked, shifting a little so Loki’s head was in his lap, and he could play with the others hair more, using both hands now, staring down at his ex-skater.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” Loki questioned, staring up at the other through half lidded eyes, the pain pills finally kicking in.   
“……you can’t. Loki there’s no way…” Thor whispered, his hands going still.   
Loki’s green eyes hardened. “I can, I will, and I am. I will not let this keep me down! I’ll have six months-“And you can’t even walk right now!” Thor protested, sitting up a bit, making Loki look at him.  
“I understand your drive and your stamina, but you can’t do this. You can’t push yourself that hard. What if you break it again? What if you make it worse? There’s always next time! Take the time off and recover properly.” Thor whispered, his hands cupping Loki’s face. “I want this for you, I do…but you’re still young, and there are the next Olympics!”   
Pulling back, Loki moved Thor’s hands away. “That’s four years Thor. I can’t wait four years.”   
Thor groaned and pulled Loki into a hug, sighing heavily. “…..I don’t want you to get hurt…”   
“I’m already hurt.” Loki hissed into Thor’s shoulder, trying to get away, and then giving up, slumping in Thor’s strong arms.   
“So take the time and get better.” Thor whispered, nuzzling the other softly. “For me? Please?”   
“……” Loki didn’t answer. 

Loki had been counting down the days, and finally, it was time. He was bouncing in his seat as Thor drove him back to the hospital to have his cast cut off. In his mind, there was nothing that could stop him now. Nothing. With the cast off, he could start getting down to business.  
And that delusion followed him until the moment the cast was cut off, and then his breath caught in his throat.   
It was disgusting. An angry scabbed line ran from the bottom of his foot to almost his knee from where the surgery had been done. The muscle was all gone from his calf down, and the skin was shriveled from the cast being on it. Sickened, Loki threw the blanket over his foot as he shuddered.   
“Lay back down please. I need to make sure it’s healed properly.” The doctor demanded, pulling on gloves. The remains of the cast were in the trash, and he carefully took Loki’s foot in his hands, feeling for swelling and looking for infection.   
“Can you feel where I’m touching?” He questioned, lightly probing each part of Loki’s foot as he spoke.   
“Yes…there…yes…yes…” Loki responded. It felt good to have his foot free, regardless of what it looked like. It would heal more in time.   
“Good. Now try wiggling each of your toes please…” The doctor continued with his examination, and then started to bend Loki’s ankle, slowly.   
“Does it hurt?”   
“…..a little.” Loki answered truthfully, sitting up a bit, and then slowly rolling his foot on his own. It was a dull pain, not a harsh one, and he was just happy he could move it again. Not to mention, it itched like crazy.   
“Good. Everything is coming along fine. I know you’re going to want to be up and walking, but no more than an hour a day. Go easy on it.” The doctor ordered, and then as Loki sat up, he lightly smacked Loki’s leg with his finger.   
“And most importantly, no skating, no running, and no strain on this. I mean it.” He warned, looking Loki dead in the eyes, and giving the same instructions to Thor.   
Loki rolled his eyes at the doctor. “Sure, sure.” He commented, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, pulling his other sock on. He hadn’t worn a sock in a while, and the novelty of it made him chuckled a bit.   
The doctor gave Thor a few more papers to sign as Loki got ready to leave, his hands lightly rubbing his foot.   
“Can I walk out?” Loki questioned quietly, gingerly putting some weight on his ankle. Thor wouldn’t let him walk around with the cast on, so he hadn’t been able to try on his own.   
The doctor muttered something to Thor, and he went over, offering Loki his hand.   
Loki gripped Thor’s hand tightly, and he pulled himself to his foot, standing only on the left one. Carefully, he put his right foot down, balancing his weight on both feet, his hand gripping Thor’s tightly.   
Slowly, he raised it, and put it out in front of him, watching as his now healed foot settled on the floor. Eager, he put his weight on it, shifting to take a step with his left foot.   
As soon as his back foot left the ground, Loki’s ankle gave out, and he yelled as Thor caught him from tumbling to the floor.   
“Shit!” He hissed, breathless for a moment as he let Thor support him.   
“Easy…easy…” Thor warned him, and this time, Thor took most of Loki’s weight as the other managed to stand again.   
“Just go slow. You can do this.” Thor whispered encouragingly, waving off the doctor and the crutches.   
It took almost half an hour for them to get to the parking lot, and that was with taking the elevator.   
Loki got into the car by himself, and sulked. He had thought…once the cast was off that he’d be back to normal…he hadn’t expected to be unable to even walk.   
Thor knew that look, and he took Loki’s hand. “Don’t worry. It’ll come back. You just need to rebuild the muscle.” Thor said gently as they headed back home.   
With a heavy sigh, Loki flopped back against the seat. This was going to be harder than he thought. Six months…

For the next few weeks, Thor had his hands full. Loki was up and about every second he could get away with it. If Thor turned his back for even a moment, Loki would be trying to walk, or shuffle around the house. Thor understood Loki’s frustration, but finally, he’d had enough.   
“LOKI!” He roared, snagging the other around the waist as he tried to walk to the bedroom.   
“What?! The doctor said I could walk!” Loki protested, helpless on Thor’s shoulder, where the other had slung him. “Put me down!”   
Thor began walking into his bedroom, snarling at the male he had put up on his shoulder. “He said you could walk, for at MOST an hour a day. You’ve been scampering around for longer than that.” Thor growled. “If you don’t be still, you will strain your ankle or pull a muscle.” He carried Loki into the bedroom and shut his door, tossing Loki onto the bed as he reached into one of his dresser drawers for an object.   
Loki sat up, fidgeting. “You can’t expect me to hold still! I have so much to do, and I need to get back on my feet-“You are being an idiot!”   
Thor didn’t get angry often, but he was very fed up with his lover. He turned with the object in his hands. “You will not be still on your own, so it appears you need some help.”   
The green eyed male stared at Thor, and then burst out laughing. “Oh you can’t be serious.”   
In an answer, Thor moved over, and sat on Loki’s mid drift, pinning the other down.   
Loki began to squirm as he realized Thor wasn’t kidding. “Oh come on Thor, don’t-“ He broke off as the sound of one of the handcuffs going over his left wrist filled the air. He began to struggle harder, trying to pull his other hand away, but Thor was stronger than him, and he could only wiggle away so far.   
With a grunt, Thor snagged the other’s wrist, and with ease, flipped the handcuffs through his head board, and closed it around Loki’s other wrist, capturing the other on his bed. “There.” Thor snorted, and stood to go work on doing his laundry in peace.   
Loki tugged at the handcuffs with no avail as Thor got off the bed. “Come on…” He let out a soft whine as he realized Thor was leaving the room. “Thor this isn’t fair-“ He protested, but the other had already left.   
Fuming, Loki had nothing to do but lay on the bed. “THOR THIS IS STUPID!” he yelled out, but the other wasn’t coming back. Giving up, he got as comfortable as he could, wondering why Thor had handcuffs in the first place. He settled in for a nap, with nothing else to do.   
Finally having some peace of mind to do his chores, Thor took an hour to get his laundry and dishes done, along with some cleaning. Finally finished, he went back into the bedroom to see Loki fast asleep. Smirking, he climbed onto the bed, and lay next to the other, breathing softly in his ear.   
“My my…all tied up and no place to go…” He whispered. It wasn’t fair. Having to behave while Loki’s ankle healed…helping the other with all those showers and other small tasks without being able to take advantage of it…Thor had grown restless. Yes, they had kissed and played, but it wasn’t all the way, and Thor thought that was long overdue.   
Loki stirred a bit, and let out a soft moan, but didn’t wake.   
Eagerly, Thor moved, straddling the other, being careful of Loki’s ankle, of course. He began to slide off the other’s pants, flinging them to the side. He pushed up Loki’s shirt with no resistance, and slipped it over Loki’s head, so it further tangled Loki’s arms. With the other nearly naked below him, Thor leaned down and began to softly bite and suck at Loki’s smooth chest. He captured a nipple and bit down, just hard enough.   
With a loud gasp, Loki woke, his eyes fluttering. “Hah…wha….Thor?”   
“Who else would it be?” Thor chuckled, his hands running down Loki’s chest, lightly raking his fingernails over the others sensitive flesh.   
“Ahh..ahhh…” Loki blushed hard, trying to sit up, but stopped by the handcuffs. His eyes were wild, like an animal being trapped, and he let out a noise as Thor’s fingers twisted his nipple, arching a bit. “Nnh….”   
Thor’s lips captured Loki’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving a large hicky as he felt Loki’s erection against his own groin. His legs were on either side of Loki’s hips, pinning the other to the sheets.   
Loki moaned, unable to escape, Thor’s breath hot and warm on his neck. He let out a weak noise, pre cum leaking into his tight boxers. “T-Thor…” He whined, unable to buck his hips, his fingers balled into fists, pulling uselessly at the headboard. He couldn’t do anything but lay there…  
“Hush, you little pest.” Thor purred in Loki’s ear, nibbling at the lobe as his hand slid down, easing Loki’s boxers away as his hand gripped the other’s firm organ. Moving as he stroked, Thor kissed and hickied his way down Loki’s chest, giving special attention to Loki’s pelvic bones, nipping lightly until Loki screamed under him.   
“NNGHH! T-Thor….I’m….ahh….” Loki panted, his vision swimming. His wrists twisted and pulled weakly, his cock throbbing. Shivers trailed over his spine, and his toes curled against the sheets, all pain from his ankle forgotten as Thor’s lips closed over his shaft.   
That was all it took. Thor’s hot and wet mouth against his already dripping cock, and Loki exploded into the others mouth, crying out Thor’s name.   
Smirking, Thor swallowed, but didn’t stop. He began to suck more slowly, and his hand ventured down, probing between Loki’s cheeks. His seeking finger soon found Loki’s quivering entrance, and he slipped a finger inside, exploring.   
“Uhn…ahhn!” Loki’s eyes widened as he felt the finger, and he tried to squirm away, blushing. Nothing was obstructing his view, and his stomach clenched as he watched Thor suck him off, and his hips bucked as Thor’s finger found his prostate.   
He let out a soft whimper as he felt the second finger, his head turning to the side as he blushed harder, feeling Thor stretch him. There was nothing to interrupt them this time…Loki’s breath caught as he realized what was going to happen. “T-Thor…”   
For a moment, the blond pulled back, his fingers still seeking and pushing, reaching deeper as he watched Loki squirm against the sheets. “Yes?” He questioned with a grin, lazily licking Loki’s tip as the other shuddered.   
Loki’s body was hot and flushed with need, and the fingers inside of him weren’t enough. Thor had fingered him many times, but they hadn’t gone all the way….Thor was being careful of Loki’s body, and Loki had enough of waiting. Enough of teasing. “F…fuck me…” He whispered weakly, his legs falling open for Thor as his erection throbbed against his stomach.   
Thor needed no second bidding. He withdrew his fingers and unzipped his pants. Easily, he picked up Loki’s legs and put them over his shoulder, so he wouldn’t hurt the others foot in anyway. As his cock head pressed against Loki’s entrance, he leaned forward, pushing Loki’s hips higher so he could breathe in the others ear.   
“Maybe if I fuck you so hard you can’t walk, then you’ll be still.” He whispered, and with a single thrust, buried himself inside the other’s tight heat.   
A blush stole over Loki’s face, and he was unable to reply as Thor took him. His back arched and he cried out. Thor filled him, and Loki couldn’t think. His hands gripped Thor’s shoulders, and he moaned as Thor pulled back, and then pushed back inside, finding a slow rhythm that didn’t hurt.   
Thor grunted softly as he felt Loki squeezing down on him. He buried his face in Loki’s neck, sucking and kissing as he worked his hips, his hands holding Loki’s thighs as he found his pace. Going slow but deep, exploring his lover one thrust at a time.   
Loki whimpered weakly, a fresh cry of pleasure being torn from his throat each time Thor hit the sweet spot inside of him. He felt full and he shuddered each time he felt Thor’s massive girth move inside of him. He gripped Thor’s shoulder’s harder, unable to buck his hips because of the position. “Ahn…uh…ann…ahh…”   
The blond was drinking in the moans, shivering as he felt Loki’s lips against his ear. Each cry drove him to move a little bit faster, and he loved how their bodies fit together. How Loki’s fingernails were digging into his shoulder blades. How his lover could take him all the way to the root, their hips slamming together.   
With a possessive growl, Thor reached down and began to pump Loki in time to his thrusts, eager to climax. His breath was hot against Loki’s neck as he added to the pleasure, his pre cum lubing up Loki’s tight heat nicely as he sped up.   
“Oh gods…oh fuck…T…THOR!” Loki couldn’t think past the pleasure riding his body. Thor’s hips grinding into him, pushing and teasing his prostate. Thor’s deft and skilled fingers toying with his cock, and the other’s hot mouth against his flesh…it was too much, and Loki screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear as he found his release, tightening and clenching around Thor as he arched, unable to control himself any longer.   
Thor felt hot seed spill over his fingers and part of his chest, and he too cried out as he felt the walls closing down on him, milking his cock. He drove his hips in a few more times, letting Loki squeeze every last drop of his cum from his organ.   
Both men were panting, and slowly, Thor let go of Loki’s spent cock, and he pulled himself out. He gently set Loki’s legs back onto the sheets, and took a moment to look over his work.   
Loki lay panting against the covers, his face flushed, his dark hair splayed over the pillows in a mess of sex and lust. His green eyes were half lidded, and his creamy skin was covered in Thor’s marks, from his collar bone to his groin. Cum covered Loki’s chest and stomach as he shuddered, his soft pink nipples still erect. His legs were still open on the sheets, and Thor could see the other quivering. He smirked and leaned down, kissing Loki on the mouth now, his hand going into the others hair.   
“Mmm…you look so good…I could take you again…”   
“No….oh gods no…” Loki gasped as he was allowed air, shuddering. He was spent, his body trembling in afterglow.   
Chuckling, Thor stood, and walked to the bathroom, feeling Loki’s eyes follow him. He returned with a wet washcloth, and he softly cleaned the other, before pulling the key out from his pants pocket on the floor.   
“…and what did we learn today?” Thor teased, holding the key just out of Loki’s reach as the other tried to grab it.   
“That the best way to get you in bed with me is to misbehave.” Loki chuckled, tired but happy.   
Thor rolled his eyes and unlocked the handcuffs, and tossed them aside, kissing Loki softly, and then pulling the sheets over them both. “Are you going to be more careful?” Thor breathed, nibbling at Loki’s neck.  
“….yes.” Loki murmured, tossing his tangled shirt off the bed and wrapping his arms around Thor, snuggling up to the other as sleep started to claim him. He’d forgotten to take his pain pill, but the afterglow from sex still had him feeling just fine. “I don’t think I could walk tomorrow if I wanted too…” He muttered.   
“Did I hurt you?” Thor asked, concerned.   
“Not in a bad way.” Loki answered softly, stealing a kiss and then closing his eyes.   
Smiling, Thor returned the kiss and spooned the other, settling in to sleep as well. It was going to be a long six months.


	12. Tweleve

Loki was as determined to be up and skating as Thor was to keep him still. “I am going to handcuff you to the bed again.” Thor growled, on the other side of the couch.  
The black haired male was behind the sofa, tenderly perched on his ankle. “Oh, like that’s a threat.” Loki muttered back, his jade green eyes watching Thor’s every move.   
Thor’s body was tense, and he too was watching Loki, trying to predict just which way the other would go.   
“Shit, ow!” Loki cried out and fell, his body disappearing from view.   
“Loki!” Thor rushed over, concerned.  
“Hah!” The male scampered off towards the door as soon as he saw Thor’s worried face around the opposite side of the couch. His ankle was fine. He got his hands on the door knob and was out the door before Thor could even realize what had happened.   
“……gods damn it…” Thor whispered under his breath, standing and running for the door. There were stairs coming up to his apartment…  
The dark haired male had made it downstairs, and was breathing a little hard, but smiling. He was getting muscle mass back on his calf, but was disappointed to learn that his three off months had taken so much away from him physically. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought…  
Thor finally caught up to the other, and he scowled, leaning forward and grabbing Loki’s leg, pulling the other off balance. Loki grabbed at the stair rail so he didn’t fall, glowering.   
“You’ll make me fall!”   
“Oh I’m sure.” Thor growled back, inspecting the other’s ankle tenderly. The scar from the surgery had nearly healed, and things were going along well…but Thor knew Loki was trying to get out of the house to skate, and he was determined to keep the other from hurting himself by rushing things. He sighed and put the other’s foot back down. “Come on then.”   
Loki crossed his arms. “I’m not a child Thor, I can walk around outside if I want to!”   
Thor paused and sighed. “You’re walking too much! If you strain it, you’ll be right back to square one, and if you break something, you can forget about any Olympics ever! And that wasn’t walking, that was running.” Thor nearly yelled, and he went over, picking Loki up and throwing him over his shoulder.   
Letting out a yell of surprise as he was suddenly grabbed, Loki found himself dangling over Thor’s broad shoulder, the other’s hand holding his thighs so he couldn’t wiggle off. “Come on, let me down!”   
“No. You’re being an idiot.” Thor responded, trudging back up the stairs. He was worried. His practice started back up next week…and he had no idea what he was going to do with Loki in that time.   
Loki pouted, his arms crossed as he was carried back upstairs. “You’re being an idiot.” He muttered as his head bobbed, unable to stop his body from swaying with the motion of Thor’s body as they went back to the apartment.   
The blond rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them, and gently put Loki on the couch, holding the others face in his hands. “I care about you.” He said softly, kissing Loki’s forehead, and staring deeply into those bright green eyes.   
“I know that.” Loki muttered, looking to the side for a moment, before Thor’s fingers guided his gaze back. Under Thor’s dark look, Loki squirmed a little bit, unable to hold eye contact.   
Sighing, Thor leaned forward and kissed the other deeply, his hands digging into that soft black hair, tugging a bit.   
Loki returned the kiss, letting out a low moan, his eyes closing as he deepened it, his tongue rolling and pushing against Thor’s.   
The hockey player was first to break the kiss, and he rested his forehead against his lovers. “…I want you to come to my practices.” He said quietly. “They start up in three days.”   
The smaller male let out a growl, his eyes narrowing. “Why? So I can watch you skate? And be reminded that I can’t?” He spat out venomously.   
“Hey.” Thor warned, lightly head butting the other. “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it.” He commented, not rising to Loki’s rage. He cupped the others chin in his hand, and nuzzled Loki’s neck lightly. “I want to know you’re not going to run off the minute I’m not home.”   
“So now you don’t trust me.” Loki shot back, pulling away from Thor, his eyes blazing.   
Rolling his eyes, Thor sat up a bit, and pinned Loki’s shoulders to the couch. “Would you?” He responded, raising his eyebrows in a questioning look.   
“…….no.” Loki muttered in agreement, and Thor leaned down once more, stealing a soft kiss.   
“If you’re good the next few days…after practice…I’ll take you on the ice.” Thor whispered, knowing he was going to regret it.   
Loki’s heart fluttered and he sat up a bit. “Really?” He nearly squealed, his eyes shining with excitement as he looked up a Thor. “Promise?”   
It was the first time Thor had seen Loki smile in weeks. “Yes, promise.” He replied, helpless against that look, and he chuckled as he felt Loki hug him tightly. “But ONLY if you start taking better care of your ankle!”   
“Absolutely!” Loki chirped, hugging Thor tighter, excitement flooding his body.   
For the next three days, to Thor’s relief, Loki was a model patient. He walked on his ankle for exactly the amount of time the doctor wanted, and he even sat down and went through all the physical therapy exercises. However, the blond wasn’t looking forward to after practice…but he loaded up his gear into the car, excited to be back on the ice despite what he was doing after practice.   
Loki was practically bouncing in his seat as Thor started the car. Even to be back at the ice rink was huge for him. Thor was going to let him skate…his heart was hammering. His fingers were toying with the skates in his lap, testing them and making sure they were good to go. He’d missed it….so much…  
Thor pulled up and got out of the car, grabbing his sports bag. He stopped Loki gently with a hand. “You don’t do anything, until AFTER practice is over, or I will take you straight home. Understand?” He asked, watching the other closely.   
Nodding excitedly, Loki limped towards the arena, excited. He went as slowly as he could stand, so Thor wouldn’t yell at him, his skates over his shoulder. Even to be back at his practice place had done wonders for him. He quickly found his seat in the stands and settled in. With nothing else to do, he watched the players getting ready.   
Thor let out a soft sigh as he got ready for practice. It was great to see everyone again, and they had a couple new players this year. Since they had lost a member from the trial, two of the other players had quit, refusing to be with a bunch of ‘homo-loving assholes’ as they put it. So the team was a little bit shaken up, and Thor was nervous about bringing Loki in…but he couldn’t leave the other outside in the car like a pet…and plus…Loki was a big part of his life now…Thor was beginning to think that maybe he even loved the other…  
With a small smile, he gave Loki a wave, watching the other sit in the stands with his sweatshirt on. At least Loki was a fan of the team…even after what had happened.   
Loki found he was excited to watch the boys practice, and he gingerly returned Thor’s wave, willing the clock on the wall to go faster. He was a bit nervous to be here…but to his relief, he saw none of the players that had been involved in hurting his ankle.   
The first practice was just some basic drills and getting everyone back into game mode. They ran some exercises and passed the puck around, but it wasn’t anything too serious. Everyone was getting used to each other all over again, and Thor found himself easily pulled back into his element. It felt good to skate again, and he was startled when his coach blew the final whistle; the time had gone by faster than he thought.   
As the team got off the ice and headed to get cleaned up, Thor wasn’t surprised to see Loki already waiting on the stairs. His skates were on and laced up tightly, and he was siting, tapping his fingers against the wall impatiently.   
Thor slid his helmet off and went over, gently helping Loki stand. “If it hurts, you have to stop, understand?” He demanded, aware that some of his teammates were staring.   
Loki had felt a little shy, and he’d been reluctant to come downstairs while the team was still around…but the allure of the ice was too much. He nodded to Thor, able to stand on his skates just fine. It felt so good…so good to be back in them.   
The blond put his gear aside, except for his skates, and took Loki by the waist. “No arguing or we’ll go straight home.” He warned, and he carefully led Loki the last few steps to the door that would put them on the ice.   
Loki barely even heard Thor. All he could see was the ice…he could feel the cold air brushing against his skin, calling him home. With his breath already coming faster, Loki let Thor ease him onto the ice.   
He felt his blade cut against the frozen rink, and he let out a low moan of happiness. He eased his injured foot on next, holding his breath.   
Thor watched the other carefully, his teammates forgotten as he let Loki stand on the rink, his arms holding the other from shooting off. “Easy…” He reminded softly.   
Nodding, Loki gently pushed at Thor’s chest a little, wanting to actually try skating…his ankle was twinging a bit from having to support his weight, and help balance on the skates. He hadn’t done this in nearly three months, and his ankle was still sore…  
The blond took a few steps back, his hands holding Loki’s like a child. “You’re going to have to start slow…” He was really, really hoping this didn’t end badly.   
Being arm’s length apart, Loki was reminded of his first skating lesson, where he was pulled around by his mother on their frozen pond. He shook off the memory, and gently pushed forward on his good ankle first, just gliding and letting Thor pull him along a little.   
Thor skated backwards slowly, watching his lover with a worried look…but at the same time, it was really cute to be doing this with Loki. He felt needed, and protective of the other.   
Loki’s heart was nearly in his throat he was so excited and nervous. He needed to know he could still do this. He let Thor pull him along for a bit, and then he started to push a little. First with one foot, and then the other…he let out a happy noise, smiling up a Thor. It was a light start, but he was doing it! He was skating, and he could feel his heart and mind soar.   
Suddenly, his ankle twinged, and with a cry, Loki felt it give out. Unable to stay balanced, his body buckled, and the only thing stopping him from falling was Thor’s arms, which caught him before he hit the ice. “O-ow…fuck!”   
“How bad does it hurt?” Thor asked, kneeling down and setting Loki on the ice, immediately taking the others skate in his hand, rubbing his fingers along Loki’s calf, knowing that the tightly laced skate had prevented Loki’s ankle from moving, but he was worried about Loki’s knee and calf.   
As he was set down, Loki pushed himself back against the wall, his arm over his face as he let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and stop his eyes from watering. It had twinged badly, and now his ankle was throbbing. He felt a sob rise in the back of his throat, and he nearly whimpered. “It’s fine. My ankle is fine.” He managed, his voice sounding steady.   
“Do you want your medication?” Thor questioned, having brought it along, just in case.   
“NO!” Loki yelled, tears slipping now. He pressed his arm against his eyes harder, letting the sweatshirt catch his shame as it dripped down his face.   
Thor put the others ankle down, and he leaned forward, tugging at Loki’s arm. The other resisted, and Thor let him keep it there. He pulled his lover into a tight hug, kissing the top of Loki’s head. “Hey. Shh…it’s only the first time.” Thor whispered, trying to ease the others pain. This had been a bad idea…but maybe now Loki would get it through his head that he wasn’t going to be skating this year.   
A choked sob made its way past Loki’s lips, and he leaned forward, burying his face against Thor’s chest, shaking, his hands gripping Thor’s shirt so hard it was about to rip it.  
“It’s not fair!” He sobbed into Thor’s shoulder now, shudders raking his frame. “Why Thor? Why me?!” He screamed out, pounding his fist against the ice, until it started to bleed.   
Thor reached out and caught the other before he could hurt himself more. “Loki…” He whispered, his hand sliding over Loki’s back, rubbing it as he gently massaged Loki’s throbbing fist. He didn’t know what to say…and he was conflicted. He didn’t want to see his lover upset, but he didn’t want his friend to get hurt more.   
“…..come on.” Thor said quietly, not believing the words that fell from his lips. “Get up.”   
“I don’t want to.” Loki turned away from Thor, wiping at his eyes, furious and upset.   
“Did you think you were going to come back out here and do a triple axel?” Thor questioned, proud he knew what that was now.   
“…..no.” Loki choked out. “I just thought…I thought…I could at least…do something. Anything.” He whispered, his throat hoarse.   
Thor stood, holding his hand out. “Then get up.”   
It hurt. His ankle hurt. He wiped the last of the tears away and gripped Thor’s hand tightly, and he pulled himself to his feet, favoring his right foot. It throbbed against the tight lacing of the skate, but he still tried to put weight on it. He leaned against Thor heavily, still trying to breathe properly.   
Thor pulled the other towards the door to get off the ice. He knew Loki needed this…but he knew the other was in pain. He got to the edge, and he let go of Loki’s hands slowly. “Come on.” He said softly, letting Loki at least have the last step off of the ice.   
Grateful, Loki fought off a small noise and inched his way back into Thor’s arms, now back on carpet. Thor helped him to the bench, and before he could protest, Thor was taking his skates off for him. When it came to his right foot, Loki couldn’t stop a whimper as Thor pulled the footwear off.   
Concern was written on Thor’s face as he set the skate aside and reached out, gently rubbing from Loki’s calf down, his fingers warm as he explored the area. “…I think it’s swelling a bit.”   
“….I just want to go home.” Loki whispered quietly, jerking his foot out of Thor’s grasp and grabbing his coat from the locker. He didn’t wait for the other; he got his shoes on (with some difficulty) and limped back out to the car.   
Some of the team had stayed to watch, spying as they got their own gear gathered up.   
“…man that would suck. Can’t believe Toby did that…” They muttered amongst themselves, and as Thor headed out, one of them caught Thor’s arm.   
“I know you know it…but I want him to know we’re not all assholes. This might help.” The man said with a shrug, pushing a small packing into Thor’s hands. It was an ankle brace, and Thor wanted to smack himself in the head for not thinking of that sooner. “Thanks, I’m sure it will.”   
He gave his teammate a half hug, and headed out to the car to collect his disappointed lover.   
Loki’s mood did not improve in the car ride, and he was quiet. He felt…lost. He wanted to do this…he had to skate…he looked down at his foot, useless. He let out a noise and brushed his hair back roughly.   
Thor let the other brood. He didn’t know what else to do…thankfully, it was a short car ride, and they were back home soon.   
The figure skater limped back up to the apartment, shoving off Thor’s help. He slammed the door closed and worked his way over to the couch, flopping down on it angrily, burrowing his face against the pillow to fight off a sob. It hurt. It hurt physically, and it hurt him mentally.   
Thor took this time to throw his gear in the wash and clean up a bit. He ordered a pizza, because he didn’t want to cook, and he knew Loki wasn’t going to. He grabbed a glass of water and one of the pain pills from the doctor, going over and sitting on the coffee table. “I brought your medicine.”   
“I don’t want it.” Loki hissed into his pillow, his hands clenching.   
“But you need it.” Thor urged softly.   
“What’s the fucking point?” Loki yelled, sitting up, his eyes glimmering again. “It doesn’t matter, it’s not healing!”   
Calmly, Thor set the glass of water down and looked at Loki. “It’s not a race. It’s a marathon…you need to pace yourself.”   
“I don’t have time Thor!”   
Moving over, Thor slid onto the couch. “I’m going to tie you up again.” He breathed, leaning over the other.   
For a moment, Loki’s heart skipped a beat. “W-wha-THOR! This isn’t the time for that.” He growled, his anger growing.   
Thor laughed and held up a roll of medical tape. “Just your ankle. You pervert.” Thor teased, taking Loki’s foot in his hand, noticing the other flinched.   
Biting his lip, Loki rolled his eyes as Thor’s caring hands moved over his foot, easing the sock off and rolling up his pants leg. He settled back against the couch with a moody sigh, knowing Thor would just pin him down if he wasn’t still.   
Gently, Thor felt the ankle as the doctor had told him too. “It is swelling a little. I’ll get some ice.” He commented as he set aside the tape for later. He didn’t want to wrap it until the swelling was down.   
As Thor got up, Loki gave in, and he leaned over, grabbing the glass and the pill. The pain was getting worse…he settled in with a small groan, bitterly swallowing the medicine and making a face. Three months and it was still gross.   
The blond male came back with a glass full of ice and a wash cloth. With a practiced motion, he pulled Loki’s foot into his lap and turned on the tv as he rolled ice into the cloth.   
Loki let out a noise as the cold towel found his bare foot, and he squirmed for a moment. “Well aren’t you just the practical nurse.” He muttered, to hide some of his discomfort.   
Thor shrugged. “I’ve done it for some of my teammates, and taking care of you has been a learning experience.” He teased, finding a channel they both liked. That had been hard. Loki enjoyed game shows and yelling at reality tv shows. Thor was more into sports and movies. However, they both enjoyed watching Dexter, so he was glad it was on. The pizza would arrive in about 40 minutes.   
Lazily he iced Loki’s ankle as he got into the show.   
The black haired male was into the plot, and he would let out a shudder from time to time as Thor moved the ice. “Stop moving it on good parts! It’s distracting.” Loki growled as a commercial came on. Of course, it wasn’t distracting because it was unpleasant…  
“Hm? Sure.” Thor muttered, thinking about the cliffhanger from the last episode. His pant leg was getting wet from where the ice had started to leak. He sat up for a moment, his hand slipping, the cold towel going up Loki’s calf.   
“Ahn!” Loki jerked a bit, trying to bite his lip to disguise the moan. The freezing water felt good on his skin…and not just around his ankle.   
Thor looked up a bit, and he smiled. “It looks like I got your pants wet. Come on, I’ll throw them in the dryer with mine.” He said brightly. Without waiting for a protest, he yanked Loki’s pajama pants off. (Despite being picky about his clothes, when Loki wanted to feel comfortable, he didn’t care what he wore in public.)   
Blushing and suddenly in just his underwear, Loki tried to tug the blanket on the back of the couch over his body.   
Thor caught the others hand in midair, and he smiled, slowly running a spare ice cube up Loki’s thigh. “Oops. My hand slipped again…”   
“Ghn!” Loki’s blush deepened, and he shuddered, his breath coming faster. “T-T-Thor~” He tried to complain, but the cold object was resting right against his boxer line, inching its way up, the melting water running down his thigh. He arched as Thor’s hand slid under his underwear. “Nnh!”   
“Hm. Looks like we have some swelling here too?” Thor questioned with a teasing smirk, lazily sliding the ice cube in a circle around Loki’s groin.   
Loki’s head was thrown back, and his fingers were digging into the couch as his spine bowed. “Ahhhn~” Goosebumps trailed over his legs as he shuddered in bliss. It was cold and wet and he liked it.   
Eagerly, Thor slid the rapidly melting ice against Loki’s trapped erection, watching the others reactions. With a practiced motion, he quickly released his lover out of his boxers. Taking a moment to grab another ice cube, Thor’s hands slid up Loki’s chest, pushing the shirt out of the way. With a dark grin, he pressed the object against Loki’s erect nipples, watching the small buds harden as Loki writhed under the attention.   
“N-N-nooo~” He moaned out a complaint, blushing hard, shivers running down his stomach. His cock was leaking pre cum onto his stomach, and he let out a low whine as the ice cube went lower, circling his hips until he was ready to scream. “Thor!”   
Chuckling, Thor leaned down over the other, his tongue cleaning up the others glistening skin, his mouth making quick work of the left over water, and he felt Loki squirm as his tongue attacked his lovers hips. He could feel Loki’s erection against his chest, and he grabbed it firmly, stroking.   
Loki’s legs parted, and he moaned, his hips bucking. He wanted Thor. He wanted the other all over him, inside him. His hands wrapped against Thor’s hair, tugging, wanting, needy.   
With a deft flick, Thor had another ice cube in his fingers. “Eager today…” He breathed softly, and he trailed it slowly down Loki’s inner thigh, watching the skin tingle and twitch. With a curious grin, he pushed the ice cube against Loki’s entrance.   
Letting out a yelp of surprise, Loki half sat up, his eyes widening. “D-don’t…” He half pleaded, half begged. He’d never felt anything like this before…and it was too late to try and stop Thor.   
With a small push, Thor moved the ice cube inside of his lover, his exploring finger pushing it deeper into Loki’s tight heat. He was enjoying the sounds that the other made, and he quickly added a second finger as he felt the cube start to melt.   
“Look at this…you’re soaking wet…you must really want my cock…” Thor breathed against Loki’s ear, nibbling on it as his partner blushed and tried to squirm away.   
“Ah…ahn….nhhh….” It felt strange…but good. Thor’s fingers were pressing against his prostate, making his cock throb. “T-Thor…” He moaned, his fingers twisting against golden locks, pulling desperately. “Yes…please…” He couldn’t get off unless the other was inside him…filling him…he wanted it badly, and he bucked his hips against Thor’s fingers, begging.   
Needing no second bidding, Thor slipped out of his own pants and boxers, removing his fingers to do so. To see his lover laid out on the couch, legs open and hole twitching…the others cock firm and leaking, all of it waiting only for him…  
Thor’s mouth captured Loki’s roughly as his hands found Loki’s hips, getting the other into a better position. His own arousal was hard and waiting as he pushed against Loki’s entrance. With a grunt, Thor’s tongue battled against Loki’s as he pushed himself inside, crying out as he felt the other’s welcoming walls, squeezing his cock.   
Loki let out a low whimper as Thor pushed his way inside, fighting for every inch. He could feel the other filling him slowly, pushing him apart until he could tell Thor was all the way inside. Loki moaned into Thor’s mouth, his cock twitching. It felt so good to be full…but before he could get used to the feeling, Thor was pulling back, finding a rhythm as he pounded back inside, slamming their bodies together.   
Finally breaking the kiss, Thor took a gasping breath before attacking Loki’s neck and collar bone, sucking hard and leaving marks. His hips thrusted harder, driving himself deeper as if he was trying to fuck Loki through the couch and onto the floor, letting out his frustration for a few minutes, biting and sucking at his lover’s chest.   
The punishment wasn’t working, because Loki was enjoying it too much. Each thrust tore a cry from his throat, and he fought to keep up with Thor’s rigorous pace, his legs wrapping around Thor’s waist. His nails lightly raked down Thor’s back as he screamed, his body riding the edge. He couldn’t take much more…his cock was throbbing and he could feel himself clenching.   
Loki’s head went back and he screamed Thor’s name, his legs tightening, forcing Thor to fill him and stay still as his walls squeezed down, begging for Thor to fill his ass with cum.   
Riding the wave, Thor bit down hard against Loki’s neck as he tried to muffle his own cry of passion, managing to thrust into those tight walls as Loki tried to hold him still, riding out his orgasm as he felt Loki’s seed splatter against his chest. He spent himself inside nearly seconds after, making sure to push it as far into the other as he could get, moaning softly.   
Both men stilled, breathing hard, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Thor rose slowly as Loki tried to catch his breath.   
The blond looked down at his lover, blue eyes meeting jade. “Loki…” He whispered, his hand sliding to cup the other’s head, rubbing his fingers through that soft black hair. “……I love you.” He knew it now. The sex had helped him see past the frustration and the sadness. He loved sleeping next to Loki. He loved watching the other do things around the apartment…and he loved the determination he could see, hiding behind those green eyes.   
Still recovering, Loki blinked a few times. “…..what?” He questioned quietly, fighting off a shudder because Thor was still inside him. They were both nearly naked, and covered with his seed. Of course he’d heard Thor…but had he heard him correctly? And where had that come from?   
“I love you.” Thor breathed out, confident now. He kissed the other deeply as the doorbell rang.   
Loki broke the kiss. “That’s the pizza.” He commented breathlessly, lightly pushing against Thor’s chest to get the other off.   
Nodding, Thor grabbed his pants as he got off of the other, brushing his hair with his fingers as he snagged his wallet and went to the door.   
Loki covered himself with the blanket from the back of the couch since he was in the pizza man’s line of sight. He closed his eyes as he tried to process what had just happened. Thor loved him…he knew that…and he loved Thor…but he didn’t know if he was ready to say it out loud. Suddenly tired, he realized that his ankle wasn’t hurting anymore.   
He sleepily moved it a little bit, but the pain pills were doing their job. As Thor came back with food, Loki sat back up, his head leaning on the others shoulder as he sat down. “Most people would say if you said that after sex, you don’t mean it.” Loki muttered, snagging a slice of pizza and eating quickly. He wanted to sleep and think on this for a bit. He’d had a long day…and he needed a shower.   
“But I do mean it.” Thor commented, grabbing a napkin and realizing he’d answered the door with cum on his chest. He rolled his eyes as he cleaned himself, making a note to throw his couch blanket into the wash later.   
“Mm. Then tell it to me another time, when we aren’t fucking.” Loki commented, finishing part of his slice and yawning. Without waiting for an answer, he snuggled back up under the blanket and put his head in Thor’s lap, closing his eyes.   
“……how am I supposed to eat pizza if your head is in my lap?” Thor half grumbled to himself, still hungry. He sat back a bit and ate over the box, trying not to disturb his inconsiderate lover. After about fifteen minutes, he was finished, and he set the box aside and cleaned his fingers. He then had to wiggle around a little bit, so as not to wake Loki.   
Easily, he scooped the other into his arms and carried him to bed, tucking him in and yawning. Thor lay awake on the pillows for a while, lost in thought, thinking about Loki and where their relationship was going to go, and what would happen.   
As he turned over to snuggle in, pulling Loki close, he realized that the only way to know…was to live it and find out.


	13. 13

Loki was standing on the ice rink, his hands gripping tightly against the wall. Thor didn’t know he was here. His coach was standing by, her eyes soft but worried.   
“Go on.” She commanded gently. There were only five weeks left until the Olympics, and Loki had refused to withdraw. Every day he’d been getting stronger…trying harder…letting Thor take him to skate. Easing himself around on the ice like a child with the others help. Today, that was over. He’d called his coach and told her that it was time.   
Taking a deep breath, Loki let go of the ledge, and pushed himself forward. In the last few weeks he’d done everything he could to make his ankle better, and he was finally able to move without Thor’s guidance.   
Letting out his breath, Loki glided against the ice. He circled the rink, his ankle finally not throbbing. He felt…free for the first time in ages. No Thor holding onto him…watching him…being careful. It was just him again, finally. He let out a noise as he glided around easily, not trying anything stupid.   
His coach nodded, watching him carefully. She was worried…she knew her skater was pushing it, but she had to know what he could do. There was no real way they could put together a routine unless she saw how badly the skater had suffered because of his wound.   
“Try a spin.” She said, leaning forward so she could watch, not letting up because Loki had been hurt. They didn’t have time to baby this.   
Snapping out of it, Loki nodded. His calf muscles were back to normal, he’d been working them out as much as he could in the apartment, and it had paid off. The scar was all healed, and he didn’t need to use his pain pills very often anymore. Of course, Loki had tried spins on his left leg before, and now, he did just that, pushing his body into the first spin since before the accident.   
Ice shards flew as his skates bit the rink, and the world whizzed by as he forced his body into a parallel, his breath speeding as he let the momentum carry him.   
“Raise your leg up!” His coach called out, keeping a keen eye, as always.   
Forcing his body rigid, Loki complied, and then slowed, kicking his foot out to catch himself. The blades dug in, and Loki’s break caught as he landed it and flew back out onto the rink. It wasn’t his normal foot, but it hadn’t hurt, and he’d hadn’t fallen. With a laugh he swung over to his coach and hugged her tightly, letting out a laugh.   
“I did it!” He was nearly in hysterics he was so excited, and he tried to swing her around, happiness radiating from his lean body.   
She smiled and let him have his moment, lightly patting the top of his head. “Easy now. It’s not a jump and it’s not perfect…but yes, I’m happy for you.” The coach said with a small grin as she watched him spin away on his blades, off to try other things.   
After his ‘practice’ Loki headed back home, his skates on his shoulder. Thor had gone shopping for groceries, and would be gone all afternoon, and he was humming under his breath. It would be hard to get any kind of medal…but he was happy to just be skating again. He’d done more spins and practiced a light jump under his coach’s watchful eye, and the outlook was decent.   
Loki put his key in the door with a twist, and walked inside, a swing in his step. He still had a small limp, and it did throb from time to time…but he was so excited. And part of that excitement froze as he realized Thor was already back home.   
“Hey……”   
“Hey.” Thor responded, his eyes narrowing. He saw the skates, and he sighed. “We talked about this…” The blond said with an eye roll.   
“We did….and I’m a grown up, so I went for a skate.” Loki shrugged, throwing the skates into a corner and unwrapping his scarf.   
“And how’s your foot?”   
“It’s fine!” Loki said, and went over, hugging Thor tightly, kissing the others ear. “I’m fine.” He breathed gently, nuzzling his lover’s neck, nipping at a shoulder.   
“Hmph.” Thor muttered, responding to the touches. “You still shouldn’t be out there…” The blond complained, his fingers twisting into that thick black hair of his lover.  
“It’s completely fine…” Loki whispered, dropping down to his knees, his fingers lacing into Thor’s belt loops, tugging, teasing.   
“…don’t you distract me…” Thor half growled as Loki nuzzled his groin. “I’m still mad…”   
“I know. Let me make it up to you~” Loki breathed, his teeth catching Thor’s zipper and pulling it down, his tongue rolling around the button, undoing it with a small ‘pop.’ He’d found that lately, sex was something he could use to distract his hockey player when it came to the skating thing.   
“This…isn’t…over…” Thor muttered, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Loki’s skillful tongue undo his pants. He moaned softly as the jeans slid from his hips, his boxers following.   
“Can you stay standing?” Loki teased, his jade green eyes looking up as his tongue licked along the others shaft slowly.   
“Yes, I can stand.” The blond responded, a shiver running down his spine. His hand twisted harder, pushing Loki against him, eager.   
“Mmm. So your ankle doesn’t hurt?” Loki teased back, no more words as he took Thor into his mouth, sucking harshly, flicking his tongue against his lover’s slit.   
“Ahhnnn….you little shit.” Thor muttered, his second hand slid to join his first, and he lightly bucked his hips, rolling his cock against Loki’s warm mouth.   
Chuckling around Thor’s thick length, Loki bobbed his head, matching Thor’s thrusts as he began to deep throat, sucking harder.   
A moan fell from Thor’s lips as he shuddered hard. “Oh gods…oh Loki…” He cried out. He wasn’t ready to go yet. He pulled back with a slutty ‘pop’ because his lover was sucking so hard. “Take your clothes off.” Thor nearly growled, his voice deep with need.   
Loki could tell Thor was desperate. He smirked and wiped his chin, sitting back on his knees. Slowly, he eased his shirt off, letting his fingers skim lightly over his nipples, his eyes locked with Thor’s, knowing the other was watching.   
His pants were tight, and Thor couldn’t wait. The blond leaned down and shoved the other onto the floor, ripping his shirt off. “You tease…” He breathed, his voice tight and rugged.   
Smirking, Loki let Thor rip his pants off, and he spread his legs, letting out a noise as Thor’s hungry mouth found his neck. “Mmnn…”   
Eagerly, the blond’s hand slipped down, rubbing against Loki’s hard erection for a few quick strokes. He felt pre cum slip against his fingers, and he swirled his digits around the tip, before plunging them inside of Loki’s entrance.   
“Ahn! T-Thor~” Loki’s legs fell apart farther, and he moaned, fighting not to roll his hips against Thor’s hand. “M-more~”   
Thor didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Loki’s legs, pushing the others hips up as he pressed himself against his lover’s tight heat. With a happy moan, he shoved himself inside with one thrust. His fingers squeezed hard on Loki’s thighs as he sheathed his cock, his head going back for a moment in sheer bliss.   
Loki let out a soft yell as he felt Thor inside of him, moving, fighting for every inch. He hadn’t had very much prep, and Thor was very well endowed. Thor’s cock was filling him so full…Loki’s legs locked around Thor’s hips as he fought to get used to the other. It wasn’t the first time they had fucked like this; it just took him a little longer to get adjusted.   
“Loki…” Thor moaned against his lover’s ear, sucking and biting, not in the mood to be gentle. He rocked his hips, dipping his cock in and then pulling out to almost his tip, then plunging back inside. Now that Loki’s hips were secure, his hands got busy. Pulling and twisting those perky nipples as he felt Loki writhe and twitch beneath him.   
“Nnnhh….ah!” Loki’s back arched off of the floor, and he rocked his body, trying to match Thor’s furious pace. His hockey player was driving into him so deeply it almost hurt, his prostate throbbing with each slide and thrust. His fingers were scrapping against the floor as he tried to brace himself, to stop Thor from fucking him into their floor boards. “Hhhnn! The…the neighbors…will hear….” Loki moaned out, his green eyes fluttering.   
“Good. Then they will know that we are having a healthy sex life.” Thor responded, undeterred. In fact, it only seemed to spur him on more, and he began to pound faster and harder, close to his climax. His hand found Loki’s cock, milking him in time to his thrusts, eager to feel the others walls close down and squeeze him dry.   
“Ahnn…nnnghhh…uuhhh~” Small noises were being pushed from Loki’s mouth as Thor fucked him nearly senseless. His toes curled against the small of Thor’s back as his body jerked and shuddered. Thor’s skilled hand pushed him over the edge as he screamed, his fingernails digging into the carpet as he came, Thor’s thrusts not stopping.   
Thor’s hungry eyes watched as Loki’s seed spilled over his chest and stomach, and he soon found his own release as Loki’s walls tightened, making it nearly impossible for Thor to pull back out. He leaned down, riding out the last few waves as he pumped his seed as deeply inside as he could, panting hard. The blond wound up nearly laying on Loki, his arm shaking as he held himself up, inches away.   
As they lay there, catching their breath, a pounding noise was heard under them, and a muffled yell of ‘SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Came from the floor below them. It sounded like they were using a broom handle to bang on the ceiling.   
For a moment, both men were quiet, and then Thor burst out laughing, easing himself out of his lover. “It seems you were right.”   
Loki rolled his green eyes, sitting up a little bit and wincing. “Was your plan to fuck me so hard I couldn’t skate tomorrow?” He asked bluntly.   
“…..maybe.” Thor commented with a grin.   
“Well your plan failed, I can walk.” Loki stated, pulling himself up with the back of the couch, shivering because he could feel Thor’s seed inside of him.   
Raising an eyebrow, Thor smirked and went over, snagging the other’s waist. “Well then I’ll guess we’ll go round two~”   
Loki’s eyes widened, and he let out a noise as Thor’s hands wrapped around his waist, sliding down to cup his cock.   
The neighbors never did get their peace and quiet. 

In the morning, Loki woke up in the bed sheets, the sun shining bright and right into his eyes. He gave a muffled moan, burrowing his face back into the pillow. He shifted his body in the sheets to get more comfortable, and that was when he felt it. His backside was throbbing…deep inside his body felt sore. The ice skater reached over and punched Thor in the arm as the other lay sleeping. “…asshole…”   
Letting out a muffled snore, Thor rolled over away from the punch, still passed out.   
As he lay in the sheets, Loki looked over at the clock, and reaching out, snagged his cell phone. He scrolled through his calendar, the day marked with a star. It was getting so close…he buried his face in the pillow. He couldn’t pull a medal winning routine out of his ass in 36 days…and make it perfect. He could go, and skate, and say he’d been an Olympian…but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be a winner. He wanted it so badly…without waking Thor, he slid out of the sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his bare feet.   
Loki’s thin fingers ran down over his calf, lightly tracing the scar. Five seconds of action…was taking almost five months to heal. It was frustrating…he’d been so close…his eyes watered for a moment, and he felt strong arms wrap around his body. Both men were quiet, and Loki leaned back into Thor, letting out a low noise.   
“I know it means a lot to you…” Thor whispered, awake now. “I’m just worried about you getting hurt…”   
“I’m already hurt.” Loki said quietly, pulling his feet back up onto the bed. “I’m going.”   
Thor was quiet for a long time, and he nodded. “I know. I knew the moment you put your skates back on.”   
“Are you upset with me?” Loki asked calmly, his fingers lightly tracing over Thor’s.   
“…No. Not really…I just worry. Please be careful.”   
“Do you want to come?” Was Loki’s next question as he lay back against Thor. “It’s in Russia…” He stated calmly, knowing he was asking Thor to miss a lot of time from his hockey. Well, only a few days really, because he didn’t plan on staying for the whole two weeks.   
“Of course I’ll come with you.” Thor didn’t even have to think about it. He would go with Loki any and everywhere.   
Smiling, Loki nodded. “Thanks…I love you.” He whispered, kissing Thor softly, and then getting up to get dressed for practice, taking a couple of pain pills before he left to ease his throbbing backside.   
The days flew by, and Loki was skating all hours of the day and night. He was only going to skate in his single’s division, not in the team skate. He had to wear a brace every day he practiced, and he knew he wasn’t going to get a medal, but for him, it was just about being able to skate at the Olympic rink. Loki had come to terms with that.   
His routine was going to be very, very basic, and all of his jumps had been downgraded from triples to doubles. There were only going to be five men competing, so it wasn’t hopeless…but Loki was trying to be realistic. He had so much less time to prepare than everyone else.   
Thor had gotten packed up and talked to his coach. They were not staying for the whole length of events, but Thor was excited to watch the hockey, despite missing one of his own games. Maybe he could play in the Olympics someday too.   
They had one day before the figure skating events, and although Loki didn’t know it, the world had been following his story. Because of the events being held in Russia, gay supporters were up in arms. Loki’s story was gaining more and more attention, and he didn’t even know it until he stepped off the airplane with Thor, hand in hand. He’d been too busy skating, getting plane tickets, and packing to even watch the news. There were hundreds of people waiting, cheering and yelling.   
Loki was baffled, but he loved attention, so he rolled with it, giving out waves and smiles, leaning in to steal a kiss from Thor. He supposed it was all because he was an American, and his country loved supporting their team.   
The impact of it didn’t hit until they got to his room in the village, and turned on the tv for the first time in almost a month.   
“And the story of the hour is that Loki Laufeyson, will be skating after his ankle injury. He arrived this morning, hand in hand with his assumed boyfriend, hockey player Thor Odinson.” The program continued, covering the accident, the trail, and showing footage from some of his other skating competitions, and Loki sat on the couch in shock for a few moments as Thor unpacked. “It was unknown if the skater was going to show up or not for this event, but it seems that team USA will not be a player down this time.”   
“I had no idea…that this was turning into such a big thing.” Loki said bluntly, playing with the remote in his hands. But it made sense…one of the openly gay figure skaters in America had been the victim of a hate crime…and they were in Russia. Of course the news would latch onto this story and milk it for all it was worth.   
“My little superstar.” Thor teased, leaning down and kissing the top of Loki’s head as they both watched the tv. “But yea, there is a lot of footage on there.” He agreed, rubbing his lover’s shoulders. “Looks like the whole world is gonna be watching you now.”   
Shrugging, Loki stood up to get ready. “I’m gonna go and practice…is there anything you want to watch? Anything you need while I’m out?”   
“When is the hockey on?”   
Loki laughed and tossed him a program guide. “I don’t know. Have a look.” At least some things in his life weren’t complicated.   
The blond caught it and gave Loki a nod as the other went to meet up with his coach on the practice rink.   
Loki walked along, cell phone in pocket, ready for a quiet practice. There were a lot of people there, warming up. A lot of people were looking at him, muttering, smiling, or waving. He waved back to some, and tried to ignore the rest. His coach was waiting with hot chocolate, and she smiled at him. “It seems you’re quite popular today. Don’t let it go to your head.” She cautioned, giving him a little shove. “Nothing fancy, you’re not here to impress the competition. Is your brace on?”   
Smiling, the black haired male nodded. “Yes, Thor made sure it was on.” He told her, looking around. He took the ice with a few other skaters, and just did his normal warm up laps. His ankle hadn’t been taking all of the training hours so well, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Although he had his prescription with him, he didn’t want to use it. He could feel eyes on him, curious, sizing him up. He couldn’t afford to show weakness.   
Loki didn’t enjoy having to skate around people, but he forced himself to get into his zone, trying out a few spins, not trying a jump with people around him judging his performance. There were tv cameras around, watching and recording everything. Loki and his coach had filmed and watched his routine, to make sure it read well, so it wasn’t that weird…but he felt like the whole world was staring at him…and he liked it. He had to fight not to show off and risk hurting himself.   
His coach was over in the corner, her sharp look reminding him to behave. Loki sighed softly and did his spins and warm up stretches on the ice with his competitors. He recognized a few of them, and gave them polite head nods or waves. He was still wearing his ankle brace, and as he finally saw his coach wave him off of the ice, his keen eyes noticed a reporter coming over.   
“A moment of your time?” She called, flagging him down.   
Bending down to take his skates off first, Loki agreed. “Of course.”   
“Is it true you’ve lost a lot of your sponsors because of the accident?” She asked, holding the microphone towards the skater.   
Loki shook his head. “I lost a few…but I’ve gotten a huge sponsor ship from Absolute Vodka, and they’ve been wonderful. Plus, it keeps my boyfriend happy too.” He said with a laugh, playing up the camera angle for the reporters benefit.   
“And you’ve withdrawn from the team skate. Do you feel like you’ve let America down?”   
The skater paused for a moment. “I feel like America has let me down. A country where someone is hated so much for loving someone of the same sex that another human being wants to physically harm you…what kind of country lets hate like that exist?” He shook his head. “But that isn’t to say our country isn’t wonderful. I’ve gotten so much support and love from so many fellow Americans…thank you for that.” Loki said with a smile.   
The reporter was quiet for a moment, taking that in. “And are you confident in your chances for a medal?”   
Shaking his head, Loki smiled. “I’m confident that I’m going to deliver a solid routine, but I’m just lucky to be here. This year, it’s not about a medal. It’s about overcoming obstacles…and realizing a dream.”   
The newscaster smiled and turned back to her camera. “Loki, from America.” She went on to interview someone else, and Loki hugged his coach, and headed back to his little apartment to shower. He skated tomorrow in front of hundreds of people…he was very relieved to be back in Thor’s arms for the night.


	14. Final

Thor slid the zipper up Loki’s back, and then helped him into his ‘USA’ jacket. “Are you ready?” The blond asked caringly, kissing Loki once for luck.   
“It doesn’t matter if I’m ready, it’s time to go.” Loki responded, squeezing Thor’s hand tightly as they got to the rink. Security escorted them inside. It was Thor and Loki’s coach that accompanied the skater, and those two only. For the photos later, the other figure skates from America would be with him, but for now, Loki only wanted his closest companions with him. In Russia, despite its unacceptance of homosexuals, the air didn’t feel hostile. It felt respectful, and quiet. He wasn’t a gay man here. He was an athlete.   
“I’m going third.” Loki said, not surprised. They wouldn’t let him go first, and they wouldn’t make him go last. This way, everyone would stay tuned until the end, to see if he’d win anything or not. Loki really didn’t expect to medal, he just wanted to know he was worthy of being here. He wanted to show the world he could still skate.   
They took their seats around the rink, and Loki’s knees bounced nervously as he tightly held Thor’s hand, his heart racing as he watched the first two skaters. One from Russia, and the other from Japan. He could feel his heart hammering in his throat as he watched them soar around the rink, jumping and spinning, doing triples that he could no longer do. He admired them, and was filled with wonder and pride for his sport of choice.   
The minutes passed by like seconds for Loki, and the scores were read aloud with the skater paying no attention. He knew he couldn’t get a medal in this event. His name was called, and he shook off his jacket and stepped onto the ice in complete silence, his fingers shaking.   
His blades made the only noise as he glided onto the rink, his heart pounding. His eyes flew around the stands, taking in the crowds, the signs of people, flags of countries and the judges. He’d taken off his ankle brace, and slowly took a lap to warm up, his whole body trembling. This was it. It would be over in less than six minutes. His first Olympics.   
He took his starting pose, lightly bent over, one hand over his heart, the other near his foot. He and his coach had chosen music that was simple, yet powerful. A lot had happened in six months…and he was going to tell his story.   
Loki had no more time to think as the notes carried out over the silent rink. His body moved into action, skating backwards as he went into his first double, spinning right off the bat. His legs pushed and moved, powering him around on the ice. The notes soared in pitch, and his body leapt, gaining speed as he spun, keeping it to a light double, landing perfectly. He spun away, the ice spraying from his blades as he felt his breath coming faster. He’d put a lot of arm and should work into his routine to make up for the lack of harder jumps and spins. His upper body pulsed and moved to the music like he was at a club, the beats fast and loud, getting more and more frantic as he moved around the ice.   
The tip of his blades dug deep as he danced on the ice, before settling back to glide, going into his spins, his body rigid, going for technique and art form rather than fancy. He could do this. He didn’t feel his ankle hurting, and as the music started to reach its finale, he knew what he was going to do.   
Loki hadn’t practiced it since before his accident. His coach had told him only doubles. But it felt right. The music lent speed to his skates and determination to his soul. He leapt into the air as the final notes sounded, gaining enough height. He spun in the air with the music seeming to hold his body vertical as he spun once…twice…and a third time. His right leg swung free in an arc on the ice as he landed it, coming to a complete stop as the music cut off, leaving him in stance.   
A second past, and all Loki could hear was his frantic breathing, his heart hammering as he held his pose for another second, his ankle twinging in protest. It was over. He’d skated.   
The crowd erupted. USA flags waved and people screamed as Loki righted himself. Flowers fell to the ice and Loki smiled weakly, skating to the edge of the ice, shaking all over as Thor embraced him. He left his skates on, putting on guards as Thor helped him to the bench. He’d done it. It didn’t matter what his score was, or how he’d done. He’d skated at the Olympics. The skater couldn’t stop trembling and holding Thor’s hand tightly, smiling, dazed. Over, it was over.   
He barely even heard his score until his coach was shaking him, laughing as Thor rubbed his shoulder, pointing.   
Loki was in second. By .4th of a point. Shocked, Loki hugged Thor back and smiled for the camera, waving and grinning as his coach patted him on the back. Well, he wouldn’t be last at least.   
The hard part was over. Loki sat back to watch the next skater, from Canada.   
Of course, the Canadian beat him by about 10 points, knocking his chances down to bronze, but it didn’t matter. He knew the Italian skater, and he was very good. That skater was a favorite, and Loki was happy to nuzzle Thor as he watched the other skater take the ice. Loki had done what he wanted to do, and he was proud of himself, and he knew Thor was too.   
Loki got ready to settle in and watch one of his favorite competitors skate for his medal. He held Thor’s hand and put his coat back on, rooting for his competitor to take Gold.   
The music started, and the crowd let out a few cheers. For a moment, the skater looked over at Loki, and made eye contact, and smiled.   
Loki returned the smile, surprised at how long the intro music was. His competitor should be skating by now.   
The crowd thought so too, and it got quiet as five seconds passed…and then ten…and then thirty. The music was playing, but the skater was just…standing in the middle of the ice rink.   
“What is happening?” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear, thinking this was abnormal.   
“I don’t….” Loki trailed off as he realized exactly what was happening. His competitor…wasn’t skating. He wouldn’t get a score.   
The skater didn’t move other than to pull a small rainbow flag from the inside of his costume, and raise it in the air. A roar rose from the crowd.   
Loki sat stunned as the music finished, the crowd muttering, some booing, others cheering as they realized what had happened. The skater from Italy moved from his spot and skated over to Loki, who was in shock as the cheers rose above the haters, shouting support and love.   
“Next Olympics, you’ll have to take it from me, understand?” He commented with a wink, stealing one of Loki’s roses and skating off, non-phased as reporters swarmed him.   
Loki felt tears start to slide down his face. “……I’m…getting…a medal.” He whispered. Loki repeated it once more, and then let out a scream, hugging Thor tightly, burying his face in his lover’s shoulder, sobbing with joy, a deep feeling of love for his sport and competitors radiating over his body.   
This meant more to him than winning it. It meant support and love for who he was, and who he loved. It meant he was accepted, and everyone like him was accepted. The cheers and screams of the crowd echoed around him as Thor’s heartbeat pounded against his own rib cage.   
He could feel the camera on him, and he turned, wiping away tears of happiness. “T-thank you…this means…so much…I can’t even…” his hand took Thor’s, and he hugged it to his chest, blowing a kiss to his new favorite competitor. “God bless Italy.” He breathed out to the news casters.   
The rest of the time passed in a blur as Loki went up and was awarded his metal, with some of the judges reviewing it angrily, while others just sat back and smiled. All the cameras were rolling, and for once, the gold medal wasn’t the story that stole headlines.   
The picture of Loki, clutching his third place metal, and holding Italy’s flag in tears is what took front page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a tumblr of the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I also have a tumblr account with the same name : )


End file.
